The 36th Hunger Games
by DizzyPotter
Summary: This is the 36th Hunger Games, 23 tributes await death, only one can survive and who will it be? There will be blood lust, tragedy, adventure, suspense and even... romance? Welcome to the 36th hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor...
1. The Arena

**So here are all the tributes.**

* * *

The Tribute List

District 1:

Male: Lucifer Claws

Female: Sparkle Gem

District 2:

Male: Torturon Haimes

Female: Codelia Night

District 3:

Male: Mavory Warge

Female: Ashlyn Cable

District 4:

Male: Jason Dinbone

Female:Alexandra Marion

District 5:

Male: Evander Ebrithil

Female: Felicity Electricity

District 6:

Male: David Silver

Female: Hazel Nicolette Murphy

District 7:

Male: Peter Johnston

Female: Avalon Mason

District 8:

Male: Drax Drayden

Female: Chicago Eastlyn

District 9:

Male: Allhen West

Female: Amarie Nicot

District 10:

Male: Brock Steele

Female: Freya Egg

District 11:

Male: Omega Brightly

Female: Sephiria Raven

District 12:

Male: Nathan Coal

Female: Karma Lowley

* * *

**Ok now onto the arena...**

* * *

Seasha Merchant's POV (She is my head game-maker)

The lift doors slid smoothly open and two peace keepers marched out surrounding President Snow, I draw a deep breath, he has to like the arena, my life literally depends on it. He sat down on a large cushioned white chair and put his hands under his chin "Impress me" was all he said I nodded and bowed, whilst sweeping a blue curl from my face. I pressed a button on the remote in my hands. The black screen burst into life, a green field was in view with the cornucopia settled in the middle. The 24 podiums arc around the cornucopia about 20 metres away from it. "You see sir, if the tributes try to get backwards off their podiums to try and avoid the bloodbath they will hit the force field." I said in a carefully controlled voice I think I pulled off, President Snow nodded seemingly impressed. About 3 miles away from the cornucopia there is a lake, the only source of water, which should drive tributes together. Far enough away from the lake is a field where berries and various other fruits grow ranging from edible to poisonous in a complicated pattern, "This field and that provided at the cornucopia is the only food source provided, correct?" President Snow questioned. "Yes my dear president" I said getting more and more confident as the presentation went on. There is also a forest in the arena which is near the cornucopia, three quarters of the way through it turns into a jungle. "Now this is the golden part of the arena sir, you see in that clearing, it's the centre of the arena, once every two days an unbreakable barrier circles the clearing and tributes are trapped in there without food or water." The President clasped his hands together, "Seasha, dear, THIS was what I was looking for! Well done, your life is safe... For now"

* * *

**So guys that's the arena I hope you like it and can your tribute outsmart the arena? We'll see :)**


	2. District 1 Reaping

**Hi so this is the District 1 reapings but there are still  loads of tributes to come I only have 6, :L**

**Anyway thank you to GlitteringShadow98 and Mockingjay272 for their wonderful tributes, Lucifer Claws and Sparkle Gem Hope you enjoy, and pleas review! :)**

* * *

District 1 Reapings:

Rissa Crow's (District 1's escort) POV:

Oh how hard life is, today I have journeyed to District 1 to reap this years tributes, and they are all so selfish worried if they are going to survive the hunger games whilst there are people like me, who have to look perfect for the camera! Selfish, selfish people.

Should I wear the midnight blue dress or the bright red suit! After an hour of deliberation I decide to get a second opinion from Cashmere. She was behind the stage with the other countless amounts of victors from this district. "Cashy!" I trilled over the excessive chatter, Cashmere turned around in slow motion with her eyebrows raised, "How many times have I told you Rissa that I hate it when you call me 'Cashy'!" I ignore her rudeness and continue "What should I wear, this blue dress or red suit?"

Cashmere's POV:

"What should I wear, this blue dress or red suit?" Rissa said hurting my ears with her shrill capitol accent. I rolled my eyes and said without even looking at the two outfits in her hands, "the blue dress" and turned away from her, "Yes, you're quite right" and she clicked away in her ridiculous shoes. I went to find Gloss and we spoke anxiously about the kids we were going to have to mentor this year. Most likely volunteers, they always are.

Lucifer Claws POV:

I looked in the mirror and pushed my white/blonde hair out of my face so you could clearly see my face, I put on a black t-shirt and some ripped jeans, I look sexy, I nod in approval, when I volunteer today I want to look good enough to get sponsors, I will win the games, I know it. Then next year when the mayor presents District 1's tributes I will be standing on the stage looking down at the hopefuls for the games. The t-shirt was short sleeved so you can see the dragon tattoo up my right arm, I know that this will give me an edge, no one in the districts have tattoo's, apart from me, my father works in the capitol, he is a surgeon so I have a tattoo and blue highlights in my hair, I love standing out here it shows I'm special, which I am. Everyone here knows me which they should; I _am_ the best fighter here. I walk out the door with my mother's hand on my shoulder, her face showing little emotion.

Rissa Crow walked onto the stage and stood behind the mayor who said the usual waffle then presented our victors. A surge of excitement coursed through me, now was my time to shine. Rissa cleared her throat with a silly little cough and shook an idle strand of hair from the wig away from her face. I completely zone out while the female tribute is picked, to be honest I am not going to trust anyone in the games, I can't afford to, trust makes you weak, so it's best not to even acknowledge the others unless there is something to gain from it. Then Rissa plucked a strip of paper from the ball and said "Quincy James!" I stepped forward determinedly and shouted "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" " My name is Lucifer Claws" I said before she could ask my name, the ridiculous looking escort clasped her hands together and clapped, "I present the district one tributes for the 36th Annual Hunger Games, Sparkle Gem and Lucifer Claws!" she exclaimed excitedly.

My parents came in with looks of fierce pride telling me things I already know like I will win and to grab a spear from the cornucopia if I can. My father then gives me a gold necklace for a token and they leave. A couple of friends from the training centre come to say goodbye and some of them I don't even remember there names.

Sparkle Gem's POV:

I woke up smiling, it's reaping day, and I am volunteering this year, I am definitely going into the arena before my stupid sister, Wonder, we have had a rivalry since she started training, also this is my last year of reaping so I have to go although, I will regret leaving my youngest sister Taffeta alone with Wonder but what's the worst that can happen, my Father will be home at the weekends, he works in the jewellery factory like most people in this district that aren't victors. I pick up my Mothers white dress and examine the pretty red flowers on it and decided it was good for reaping day.

I survey myself in the full length mirror, the dress compliments my pale skin, I decide to put my strawberry blonde hair back into a ponytail that falls in ringlets to my shoulder blades. I finish off the look with a choker with a ruby in the middle that was also my mothers, she died giving birth to Taffeta and I think that's why Wonder has never really liked Taffeta. I walk to the town square with my father and Taffeta, who is only 11 so she isn't eligible for reaping till next year, Wonder has already left to meet up with her friends.

When our escort, struggled onto the stage in her to high heels I had to stifle a laugh, her dress is midnight blue and the skirt sticks out from her waist then gathers back in around her knees, like a globe and the top is tightly corseted and seemed to be causing her physical pain, the things capitol people will go through for their image. She read out the name on the slip "Wonder Gem!" that's my sister! She smirked and made her way up to the stage I screamed out "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" not because I was worried she wouldn't survive, because she would've but because she can't beat me to the arena! I ran up to the stage and Wonder glared daggers at me; I shot her a dazzling smile as if I was doing her a huge favour. "And what's your name?" Asked Rissa "Sparkle Gem, Wonder's big sister" I said smiling at Wonder who gave me a death glare back then realised she was on camera and waved. Rissa moved over to the boy's ball and grabbed a name from the masses. "Quincy James!" who I knew from school and was friends with I winced, I wasn't going to kill him. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE AND MY NAME IS LUCIFER CLAWS" bellowed Lucifer who everybody in the District knows, whether as a star in training or an arrogant prick. He shook his hair out his face and I smiled tentatively, so this was going to be my fellow career, he didn't return my smile, that will get him sponsors, I think sarcastically. How could I have been so naive of course there would be a volunteer there always is! Rissa announced us the district one tributes and we headed off to the justice building.

Wonder, Taffeta and my father come into the luxurious room, "YOU IDIOT THAT WAS MY SHOT, HOW DARE YOU, AND TRYING TO PLAY THE PROTECTIVE BIG SISTER IS SO LAME! ERGHH!" Wonder shouted at me raising her hand to slap me, but to my surprise Taffeta was the one who grabbed her arm just before my father got to her. "Stop it Wonder you don't rule the world! Leave Sparkle alone this...thi...this might be the last time we see her!" she said with tears leaking out of her eyes I gave her a sort of pained look didn't she think I could survive? "Probably not though Spark, you're strong!" she added. Wonder was shaking "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME YOU LITTLE BRAT, WHEN IT'S JUST YOU AND ME AT HOME YOU WILL GET IT!" Taffeta shuffled into my arms and my father dragged Wonder out of the room, so it was just me and Taffeta. "Look Taffy, you have to be strong, don't let her touch you, your great at climbing and camouflage, use it against her if you must!" I said "Sparkle, you silly, you're the one going into the arena against 23 other tributes all I have to deal with is Wonder..." "Who is worse than all of them put together" I giggle. Then we look into each others eyes and the next thing I know we are sobbing into each other's shoulders. My father comes back in and says "Sparkle, you can and will win this, for the three of us" and I know he doesn't mean Wonder, but my mother. I get up and hug the two of them. Then the peace keepers come in to drag them out of the room "Don't forget your conscience please Spark" was the last thing I heard from my father, hopefully only for a short while but who am I kidding there are 23 other people in their I'm not coming back! I lean over and sob into the velvet cushions.

* * *

**Again a huge thanks to everybody who has submitted a tribute so far and there are still loads of places to fill up so please submit more tributes if you want to, You can submit up to four :) hope you enjoyed the first reaping and please review... :))**


	3. District 5 Reaping

**Hey guys welcome back to the 36th hunger games :D this was an SYOT but I have reposted it so that it doesn't break any guidelines :)**

* * *

Amelia Electricity's POV:  
As I walk into the room I stop momentarily just watching Felicity sleep, only then is she still my little girl. I tiptoe over to the wardrobe and pick up the outfit she had pushed to the back, and has the air of neglect, clearly meant for the reaping, I drape it over the trunk at the foot of her bed and leave the room and pour some tomato and basil soup into a flask. Then Felicity bounces into the room, her black hair in a tangle and wearing a pair of tracksuit and a formfitting fleece she takes the flask from my hands, kisses my cheek then walks out the front door.

Felicity Electricity's POV: The reapings aren't till 11.30, so I hurry down to the black trade of District 5, more commonly known as the avalanche. It's simply called this because it's positioned in a valley where there was a mountain avalanche. People who are short of money come to work here. I look up at the ruins of the power station and clamber onto the sunken yet sturdy roof; I tug at the rusty ring and drop down the trapdoor. A couple of scientists in grubby white coats turn my way then grunt in recognition. I pull on a white coat of my own and sit down on the stool by the rest of the group. It's simple here at the avalanche all we have to do is be the scientist's apprentices for a couple of hours and we get money for it. I sit sipping the soup whilst occasionally passing bottles of all shapes and sizes full of liquids varying from vivid purple and runny to grainy and gloopy orange. I flick my hair behind me and set the flask down and rested my elbow on my knee, cupping my face in my hands. I think about why I am here. I help support my family, because we live in the town square, we are fighting to keep our house because it has been my father's family's house for generations. If we lose it, I shudder to think, I would live in one of the dirty corners in the old power stations.

I leave the avalanche at 11ish and walk back home. I go straight to the bathroom to wash off the various colourful stains on my hands, with a sickening jolt I am reminded of the capitol with its candy coloured city. I focus on getting dressed into my reaping outfit. I ease into the black cotton dress, tights and pumps and walk back into the kitchen. I meet my brother in there sitting on the wooden chair I usually occupy. My parents, Amelia and Jacoby survey the dirty looks me and Fabian exchange. I am just glad he is old enough to have left home because these staring showdowns used to waste a lot of time.

When we get to the town square I walk over to the 17 year old section. I look around for fierce eyes; she's a girl that me and my best friend, Elspeth dubbed fierce eyes. She always has a fierce look in her eyes on reaping day. You can tell she's itching to jump up and volunteer but afraid that it will give her a too bloodthirsty reputation. I see fierce eyes tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder and looking hungrily at the stage waiting for our escort, Frita to trot on stage. Then I hear a very familiar giggle and I spin around to find myself face to face with a pair of large grey eyes. "Elspeth! Look at fierce eyes!" "What do you think I was laughing at!" she giggles. I slip my arm through hers and walk forward into a neat row. Then Frita Montez walked onto the stage in a ridiculous ensemble that resembles the earth. Her wig is bright green with shoulder length curls and she has earthy brown eyes and powder blue eyelids and lips, her eyelashes ridiculously long and purple. She looks like a walking freak show. I exchange an amused look with Elspeth and then look over at fierce eyes, she is now firmly fixated on the girls globe anxiously awaiting the girls name to be called. I try not to catch Elspeth's eye as I know it will result in laughter. But to late fierce eyes is almost bouncing on the spot in hope and I chance a look to my right and a loud snort comes out my mouth. Frita stops speaking and looks disapprovingly at me, I can just feel the eyes of panem trained on me now. I clap my hand over my mouth and then say "Carry on" Frita gives a little cough of disbelief then carries on her speech in a monotone. She walks over to the girl's globe and picks out a name, "Irina Hartley!" I feel Elspeth freeze at my side, Irina is Elspeth's 15 year old sister. Elspeth is frozen in shock and then I realise that when she regains the power of movement she will volunteer. Besides Irina is like a sister to me to. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I cry out. Frita screams "Nooo! Not you!" I lift my chin up higher and stand on the stage "I am Felicity Electricity". Irina shakes her head and screams my name along with Elspeth and a male voice I don't recognise and I am too paralysed with fear to look. My parents are trying to digest the fact that I have volunteered and I don't bother to look at Fabian he is probably happy about it. I look down and see Michael Switch blushing, could he be the one that cried out? His brother is Jamiun Switch a victor of the games. I have had a crush on Michael forever but I have always been to shy to admit it. I am so absorbed in my thoughts that I miss the whole male reapings, an extremely tall boy with light blue eyes, longish black hair and darkish skin is standing on the stage with me. I extend my arm towards him and we shake hands. Then we all walk off the stage, me with the tribute boy in tow. Frita pulls me towards the back of the stage, "Look Miss Electricity, your little stunt back there was extremely disgusting behaviour, I have decided to forgive you, but only this once" I scowl "Isn't that your job!"Then I walk over to justice building and I am shut into a luxurious room that is covered in tapestry's that have pictures of power stations and orange sparks along wires. I sigh and turn towards the window of the room and look hungrily at my district. If this is the last time I see it I want it stuck in my memory. I long for freedom, I long to be at home or at the avalanche, at school with Elspeth and Irina. Tears are streaming down my face when my parents and brother come in. I launch myself into my mother's arms and say "Just in case I don't come back, I need you to know that I love you and tha-" "Felicity! You are coming back!" My parents insist. I hug my father and he hands me a bracelet, it's a simple string with a wooden whittled shoe charm hanging from it. "I was going to give it to you for your birthday but I guess I will give it to you now as a token?" I nod and he kisses the top of my head as I hug him again. Fabian has his face in his hands and he is sitting on a velvet chair. He looks up and his face is tear-tracked shock seeps through every cell in my body. He hugs me and says "I love you Felicity, don't forget that" and they leave. I drop down on the floor and then Irina and Elspeth burst in. "Felicity! Wh-wh-why did you volunteer for me? I would rather I went than you!" Irina screams. Elspeth is full out sobbing and I join the two of them and we just cry whilst sharing nice memories, we don't bother with any of the you can win stuff, I just hug the two of them and then two peacekeepers come in to drag the two of them out and on impulse the two of them scream at the same time "YOU BETTER GET BACK HOME FELICITY!"

Evander Ebrithil's POV:

I sit on the grassy bank in the half-hearted sunlight with my best friends Clay and Zadi, who are bickering unconvincingly, Maybe its only unconvincing because I saw them kissing last Friday in the rain outside school. They don't know that I saw them because I thought it would be way more amusing to see them pretend nothing was going on, I'm not sad or angry with them in fact I am really happy about it. Zadi sighed and lay down on the springy moss beneath her with her arms under her head. Her bright red hair ruffled in between her arms, and her brown eyes expressing peacefulness, Clay who also seemed to notice how peaceful she seemed flicked her right on the cheek, his brown eyes dancing. Zadi leaped up and glared at Clay, who stood up in a some what intimidating way because Zadi is so short compared to me and Clay. She is a measly 5 foot while me and Clay tower over her. I'm 6 foot 1 and Clay's 5 foot 10. She still has the advantage of being able to punch pretty hard and it is not nice when she punches you in the stomach, I speak from experience.

I am wearing a simple reaping outfit of black trousers and a white button up shirt, I look over at my sister Della, she is a scientist in this district, I gesture to what I am wearing she nods at me in approval and shrugs off her white lab coat. She hurries into her room then comes back out a few minutes later in a white dress with rosy pink flowers on it. My parents walk out the door before us and we follow them down to the town square. I join Clay in the crowd of people and wait for the reaping to start. We kill the time by laughing about Zadi's reaction after he flicked her. When Frita Montez steps on stage in yet another ridiculous outfit she starts a speech usually given by the mayor who is in a bad, bad way, they say death is on his doorstep. Then a snort emits from somewhere in the girls crowd. Frita frowns and then a voice says "Carry on" Frita gives a disbelieving cough and I chew back my laughter as does Clay. Then a girl called Irina Hartley is called up and the girl who snorted ran on stage to volunteer, her names Felicity Electricity and she has waist length wavy hair and very dark eyes with pale skin. Then Frita picks out the male tribute's name and I look around for the tribute to come forward then realise, its me! I walk up to the stage and Frita says some things to try and make me smile, but nothing she says helps in the slightest. I follow Felicity off the stage and go into the Justice Building alone.

My parents come in and say there goodbyes, next Della comes in and I break down a bit. I accept a leather necklace she gives me. Della says "Evander please, please try hard to come home for me?" Then she leaves with tears running down her face slowly. Clay and Zadi come into the room. "You WILL win Evander you hear me?" Zadi threatens. "Wow Zadi that scared me more than the whole aspect of the games" I say sarcastically. She laughs wetly and hugs me. Clay attempts to make a joke but we end up just hugging. While the Peace Keepers escort them out I shout "I know about you two!" loud enough so that they could definitely hear me. They leave and I am left alone with only my looming death to keep me company.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has submitted a tribute so far :) and Sorry ****Moc****kingjay272 and MissDizzyD if I ruined your tributes but I write on impulse and I simply had to put Clay and Zadi together and I had to put the snort in so lol :) Hope you all enjoyed, only one more district with both tributes will get single reapings so please submit more or if your new reading this submit a tribute :)**


	4. District 7 Reaping

**Hey so here is the district 7 reapings, thanks Forever's sun and AlexVandy22 for these amazing tributes you are about to read about, Avalon Manson and Peter Johnston :) Hope you enjoy it... :))**

* * *

Avalon Manson's POV:  
I looked up at the tree's canopy; light is shining through, why was the weather so happy on today of all days? The smell of pine, which is always present, clung to my clothing as I left the woods behind me; this is where my school is located, in the dense woods. For the last couple of hours I have been doing what most people eligible for reaping do on reaping day, going to the little copse by the school and training, we aren't like district 1 or 2 we don't train our whole life for the games, but most of us go to the copse on reaping day, its just outside the school. The school is cramped and made up of spindly corridors and a couple of rooms, but it is very long and stretches about a mile. At the end of the school there is a courtyard that leads to the copse. Some people sit in the courtyard exchanging anxious words about who will be shipped off to the arena this year. I spent my time with a stone knife, we have scarecrow sort of things to practise on, we have easy access to a lot of wood, so they are easy to make. Most people around me were using axes on the dummies but I prefer the knife, it's more humane, more natural. Plus decapitated people would totally haunt me. Anyway all I need to think about to get angry is that my family and friends are in trouble and I can forget about my conscience or innocence and lash out. I go home and changed out of my scruffy sports outfit. I changed into my reaping outfit, a red plaid shirt and a black skirt and flat black ballet pumps. I scanned myself in the mirror until a hand tapped my shoulder; I spun around to find myself face to face with my best friend, Lewis. I am hypnotised by his stunning green eyes and the way he has styled his beautiful blonde hair, "Stop fussing, stupid you look gorgeous" He said and dragged me out the door. Anyone could easily think we're a couple, walking down the street arm in arm, but we're not, just best friends we always have been, I wish we were more though... Even though he flattered me and told me I was gorgeous it's just because he is a genuinely nice person. As we walk I tie the golden ribbon around my wrist and admire, as always the ancient lettering that is printed in neat loopy handwriting all around it. As we enter the town square we split apart and I stand over in my age group. I turn to Ret who is stood next to me. Ret goes to my school, a surge of jealousy courses through me, Ret is the girl Lewis has a crush on and it breaks my heart but its not her fault she is pretty, sweet and everything else, we start making fun of the ridiculous escort, Margret Seed, she has a bright pink wig and bright red lips that make her look like she has blood dripping from her mouth. Her skin is baby blue and she has black tattoos all up her arms. She steps formally onto the stage and says all the usual rubbish before stepping over to the girl's ball full of names. My body stiffened and she picked out...MY NAME! What! Oh come on surely there is another Avalon Manson! I think desperately but no, it's no use. I know that no one will volunteer but I hang on to a few precious seconds in hope of it. I then walk up to the stage and try to contain my tears. I manage just about and then I'm sure the camera is off me because the male tribute is about to be picked so I wipe my eyes quickly. It's a boy who is about 12 or 13, 13 judging by the area he was standing in, his name is Peter Johnston and he has long blonde hair that he keeps flicking out his eyes, its beginning to get rather annoying as he walks up onto the stage. I feel bad for him; I seriously doubt _he_ will win, probably going to be a thuggish career from 1 or 2 as usual. I was taken into the justice building and I sat in the luxurious room. The walls are draped in white and fresh green silk with decorative mahogany beams and pillars engraved with strange languages and trees. My father and brothers, Dean and James burst into the room. We say our goodbyes and I start to cry. But quickly stop myself, if I cry too much the camera's will pick it up and then people will think I am weak, but I couldn't stop after my father said "make your mother proud Avalon!" as he left. Lewis and Ret come in the room holding hands. I gasp "When did you to get together?" I gasped trying not to sound hurt, but they probably thought it was just because I was going to the arena. "Just last night, actually I meant to tell you later as a nice surprise but I couldn't!" Lewis says happily, I try to smile but it turned into a grimace, how could he be happy now, I thought he was nice, maybe he isn't, the games are already messing with my head! Before I even get to the arena. I got up and said. "Goodbye Lewis, I will miss you so much and you are my best friend and always will be!" I hugged him and he hugged me back. I cling on for seconds like Lewis is my life line. To be honest this is all I can do to not crumple into a ball of hopelessness. I ease away and turned to Ret "Look Ret, thank you for being amazing and so nice and just... look after my best friend ok?" She nodded and laughed a bit, "You are the one that needs to look after yourself!" I stepped forward and hugged her and then after they left I snuggled into the window seat and pulled the loose silk across my skin and I could feel myself falling into a nightmare, what a perfect way to leave the district I thought sarcastically.

Peter Johnston's POV:

I flip through my wardrobe for something to wear for the reapings. I end up settling on a green shirt and brown trousers, I look a bit like a tree but oh well, this is the lumber district. I comb through my hair and smile into the mirror trying to see what the others see when I smile, I am constantly told that I have a great smile. My smile falters and I realise as I do on every reaping day that if I went into the games my only tool would be...Intelligence, and what use would that be? I sigh and leave the house with Justin and Jacob my two friends who both have little sister who are friends with my two sisters, Louise and Gemmy. We walk down to the town square and stand together nervous and silent. Then our capitol escort Margret Seed strides onto the stage and picks our female tribute, its a girl who is a couple of years older than me, she has auburn hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes, she looks quite intimidating. Then Margret walks over to pick the boy tribute and I stand still with my hands pinned to my side knowing the cameras will be sweeping over the crowd seeking our reactions. Margret dips her hand into the flood of papers and fishes one out, "Mr Peter Johnston, you have reached your fate; _you_ are district 7's male tribute!" What an idiot. I started to walk up to the stage devoid of any emotion due to shock. I turned numbly to look at my parents, my mother is sobbing into my fathers chest and screaming my name over and over, my father is stroking my mothers hair and looks shocked and pained. My little sisters are clutching at my fathers legs and then my 12 year old sister Jemima looks at me from the crowd, with a look of fierce desperation. My brother well, lets just say Wesley is being restrained by peace keepers as he tries to fight his way on stage. I am taken to the justice building into a luxurious room full of silk and wooden beams. I ignore the seats provided and just sit on the floor. The riches are no blessing or treat, just a reminder that the capitol will always be the over lords of us and we will always be disregarded even though the capitol couldn't survive without us. The districts are slaves and the capitol are the lazy pompous idiots who sit thinking they look pretty, when the only kind of pretty they look is pretty grotesque. My family come in all looking distraught. I must look like this too because I realise that I have been crying ever since I got off the stage and out of the camera's view. Barely any words are exchanged the whole time, just hugs and silent grief. "It doesn't matter whether I come back or not, I need you to say goodbye just...just in case you know?" I say quietly. They all say individual goodbyes and I break down into sobs after they have gone. I have no token, nothing to remind me of home or my family. I doubt it matters, but right now, every little thing matters.


	5. District 10 Reaping

**Hey so here is district 10's reapings thanks AlexVandy22 and IWriteStuffWithWordsInIt for submitting the amazing Brock Steele and Freya Egg hope you enjoy and please review :)**

* * *

Brock Steele's POV:

Me and Bryson were walking home from school when we see our house burned and charred, we start running towards it but a group of peacekeepers stopped us, "GET OFF US WE NEED TO SEE OUR MOTHER, LET US GO!" Bryson shouted from my side the peacekeepers shook there heads and dragged us to the barn that has always been used as a hospital in the district. We ran in to find our Mother lying down coughing and covered from head to toe in soot and coal dust. We exchanged relieved looks then the doctor pulled us to the other side of the room. "Bryson, Brock your Mother is alive, at the moment, but she has extensive damage to her lungs, and her heart could give up at any moment" and just like that, as if she was reacting to the doctors words, my mother shuddered and then became motionless and silent forever, my parents are divorced so now we were left to live with my father. Then the scene morphed into another one. I was fighting off the wild animals, I was at work again, shepherding the cows and protecting them with my sword. A coyote pack swaggered into the field, I brandished the sword and killed most of the pack, the two left over started to attack before I could even raise my weapon, I just managed to kill one but the other used its sharp claws to tear at my leg. I limped home to my father and he laughed at my pain "Suck it up and be a man" was all he said. Then suddenly I was sat at home wincing at the TV screen, then with a large growl, Bryson was torn apart and his cannon fired. I yelled at the world and my father, who shrugged "One less mouth to feed" I woke up in red hot anger, all my worst experiences in one dream; I shivered and got up, completely avoiding any contact with my father. I picked up my reaping outfit, the brown trousers and a blue button up shirt and ran out the door before my Father could force me into eating two week old beef for breakfast while he was eating, fresh bacon from his friends pigs.

I sprint past the field where usually I would already be herding the cows, I have some money I had kept from my father that I had earned at work, I went into the little cafe, I keep a small amount of money every time I am paid, so the owners knew me well, they are nice enough not to tell my father as well. I ordered a lamb and gammon sandwich and sat at the back table, by the counter so that if my father happened to look into the window I would be obscured by the other customers. I sit here savouring the sandwich and let out a satisfied sound, Tina Oscar who owns the cafe smiled her kind, motherly smile "Do you like it, dear? I nodded "Tina, it's amazing! Best meal since last time I was here!" I exclaimed. She gave me a pitying smile, "How is it at home, how is your _father_ treating you?" She said the word father like it was diseased. I cracked a smile and said "He's making me eat 2 week year old meat while he eats fresh bacon, lamb and whatever else that his friends give him, and spends the money I earn buying alcohol, apart from the money I hide" eating here once a month is my way of rebellion against my father but its a secret rebellion, because I know if he knew I would never be able to do it again. Tina shook her head angrily then the clock caught her eye and she said "We must get to the reaping unless we want the peace keepers on our case." I waved and left whilst she locked the cafe. I signed in and walked sluggishly to the group of 16 year old boys all shifting and fidgeting nervously. I wasn't worried about it; I'm just reluctant to listen to the escort, Pippy Decible screech into the microphone again. I put my hands in my pocket and felt a piece of folded card, I dig it out and look at it, a picture of me, Bryson and my mother smiling and mercifully oblivious to the painful future that awaits us. I smile half-heartedly, I'd been wondering where this picture was, Bryson used to take it everywhere, I should have expected it, these _were _his trousers. Pippy walked onto the stage and said in a sing-song voice, "Happy Hunger Games, citizens of district 10 and May the odds be ever in your favour!" she walked straight over to the boys ball and took a single slip of paper from the tons of others. "Now, isn't this exciting! Brock Steele, Brock Steele, Brock Steele" she sang out, I walked up to the stage coolly without saying a word, because if I am going to the arena I was going to need some sponsors. Well it saves me volunteering when I'm 18, I had been thinking about it just to get away from my father.

I waited whilst the female tribute was chosen, a girl called Freya Egg, she looked weak, and maybe I will feel sorry enough to make an alliance with her, assuming of course, she survives the bloodbath. Then we were taken to the justice building and I just sit there hoping with all my heart that my father won't come to visit me. "Look you hopeless piece of dirt, how could you let this happen" my father said as he slammed the door shut, he raised his hand and it whipped across my face leaving it feeling raw and stinging "then again its one less mouth to feed" he drawled his alcoholic breath, tugging at my nostrils and almost making me drunk in itself. I stood up and started to wish that I had my sword that I use in the field. But I don't so I just shout "GET OUT!" he replied with "gladly" and walked out of the door, then Tina and her husband, Bertie (who is equally as nice as Tina) came in and hug me says "Brock you can win this, you are good at fighting off wild animals" Tina exclaimed! "Just imagine that all the other tributes are the wild animals and you are the cows, you must keep the cows alive, do you understand me?" Bertie said before they were taken out of the room by the peace keepers.

Freya Egg's POV:

"BRON!" I shout at my best friend, she had woken me up and I am not a morning person, I look up at her, her hazel eyes dancing with laughter and her black hair fanning behind her as she does a little dance on her tiptoes avoiding me. Poppy, Tanny and Eastrѐ were all sitting at the other side of the room laughing. I glared daggers at the four of them and left to the bathroom to get ready for breakfast, I live in a community home, both of my parents are dead and my twin brother Jack was killed in the games two years ago. I change into the usual tan brown tunic that printed with the community home's seal, a cow with a child hugging it with a ring round it, inside the ring it has my name in. I put on some leather pumps and a black leather jacket, some districts think that leather is an expensive material but here we are overflowing with the stuff. I shake my hair out of my face and smile at the other girls in the bathroom; I brush my teeth and look at my reflection, my olive eyes are sparkling with fear and as usual look as though they have sunk into my face. I walk back into my room and look over at Poppy, Tanny, Bron and Eastrѐ, we are all wearing the usual tunics and leather pumps, Poppy's red curly hair is clipped to one side and cascades over her shoulder, Tanny sits with her Mother's blue mid-length cardigan and her brown hair in a ponytail reaching her shoulders. Bron looked tall and elegant, she is so pretty and I am really jealous of her because she can make our hideous uniform look amazing, her tanned skin and long legs carry off the look and I think that this is exactly why she gets so many boys go after her, and I find myself wishing that I had boys who wanted me. Eastrѐ sat across from me with her blonde hair in a beautiful fishtail plait and her chocolate brown eyes looking at Bron's hands who's fingers were weaving through my dreadlocks and turning them into a pretty and intricate hairdo, it was like a bun but sort of not, there were three plaited dreadlocks on both sides of my face and it was really hard to explain but I thought that I looked nice. I hugged Bron and linked arms with her and Poppy and we all walked down to the town square together and stood in the 14 year old girls section. Pippy skipped onto the stage, this year looking pretty normal for a capitol citizen, but not quite achieving the normal effect she desired, she was short as ever, but looked even shorter without her ridiculous heels, she was wearing brown leather flats and a brown leather dress with a black belt in the middle she must be absolutely roasting as it is a really hot day and I am only wearing a tunic and jacket. She picks the male tribute, it's a boy who's about 16/17 and his name is Brock Steele which she sang out three times. He is muscly and short black hair and distractingly beautiful brown eyes. Then I start to really pay attention as Pippy moves over to the globe full of every girl cooped up in this town square, everyone that I really care about is in the fate of Pippy Decible's tattooed hands, I have even forgotten about the possibility of my name being picked as she unfolds the slip of paper. "Freya Egg" I gasp and Bron turns to me, her eyes welling up and she hugs me and pushes me forward slightly and reluctantly. The first thought that registers is, NOOOOOOOOO! Then a rational part of my head thought, oh well I'll survive, oh wait no I won't! I am so scared that I can actually see a worried face in my head. I must of looked worried as well because Pippy says "Freya no need to worry, you will be brilliant" We were taken to the justice building and Bron, Poppy, Tanny and Eastrѐ ran in all four of them had tears streaming down their face, and so did I. Bron plonked herself on the floor and said "Freya, you cannot lose! If you lose what the _hell _am I going to do!" Poppy shot daggers at Bron "I am so so sorry that you were reaped, but I know you can win this!" Eastrѐ looked at me and didn't need to say anything except "Be careful" as she hugged me and then "Get the knife". Tanny had planted her face in her hands and she hadn't said anything at all until she was dragged out she said "FREYA, YOU WILL GET BACK TO US!" It sounded like a threat so I couldn't contain a laugh. Bron, Poppy and Eastrѐ hugged me quickly as they were dragged out as well. I had no one else who cared about me so I simply sobbed my best friend's names and then looked onto the floor; there was a small yellow teddy bear on the floor with a hastily written note underneath. I picked up the teddy and cradled it, Bron's teddy, she loved this thing, and it was the only thing she has left from her childhood. I read the note "Freya, I have kept this note for years just in case one of you four got reaped, this is going to be your token right! I mean I just gave up my like only possession for you!—Bron 3 x" I sobbed even harder and kept thinking about my terrible fate.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, and ****AlexVandy22 and I****WriteStuffWithWordsInIt I hope that I did your tribute's justice :) **


	6. District 12 Reaping

**Hey guys thank to Asita Shan for the amazing Karma Lowley hope you enjoy this chapter :) Oh yeah sorry I didn't update for a little while I had to write it and then my friend was sleeping over at mine so yeah, and she submitted a tribute at 3 in the morning lol XD **

* * *

Karma Lowley's POV:

"ANIBAL!" I shout and run into his arms wrapping my legs around his hips and kissing him. "Heh Hem!" Says a familiar voice. I drop down from Anibal's waist and run to hug my best friend Delphia. I have been away for a week, stuck in the community home with my brothers. They had been 'trying us out' because they think my mother is unable to look after us. I dragged them both along by the wrists to my house. FINALLY, back home! I flop backwards on my bed and wonder what to wear for the reaping being the only one of the three still eligible for reaping, Delphia is 19 and Anibal is 20 years old so no longer put into the reapings and threatened by the looming prospect of going into the games. Well I'm not giving the capitol the satisfaction of dressing up to send people off to their death; it's not a happy event. I just pick out something normal, a threadbare white shirt, denim shorts and hiking boots. I get changed and we walk down to the hob. We sit down to get some soup from Greasy Mae and her grand-daughter Sae, the originality I thought sarcastically. I recognise the taste of wild turkey as I slurp down the soup, the first half decent thing I have eaten in a week, at the community home you would only eat grain, grounded, in soup, in cake (That was actually the most disgusting thing EVER) I savour every spoonful then we circle the hob looking for something to trade. Anibal wanders of vaguely, whilst me and Delphia trade some old shoes for a vial of apple juice, several radish's which would be good for a stew and goats cheese. We share out the trade and we move on. I pull my bag closer and carefully extract the fragile package I had carefully wrapped in a colourful magazine page, I had got this magazine at last years reaping, our escort Shella Hendric had dropped it and it's great to use for wrapping loose trades. I also heard that Shella had a mental breakdown when she realised she had lost the magazine. I held out the magnificent glass goblet, my father gave it to me, he got it here at the hob and I remember the day he gave it to me her said "You better like this because it cost an arm and a leg". My father died of starvation like so many others here 12, my mother cries every time she sees the cup, it reminds her to much of Dad, she screams at me to get rid of it every time I try to use it. The trader, Molly I believe is her name, took the cup from me turning it over in her hands. It looks like a wine glass but much more beautiful. The base has root looking things crawling down it and up the stem of the cup are climbing glass thorns that end up in a beautiful rose that's the top of it. "For this I will give you 3 things from the stall" I raise my eyebrows, I may be young but I'm not stupid. "Double that or I walk away and take my cup with me" She agrees with her eyes glued to the cup in a kind of daze, she tucks it carefully under her stall on one of shelves behind her stall she pulls out a box of chicken slivers which I take gratefully and put them in my bag, a stick of celery (my mothers favourite vegetable), two glass bottles full of goats milk and cream, I also got a bowl of rice, various spices and to my absolute astonishment Molly brings out a couple of chocolate biscuits, which are such a rarity here, must of been one of the peace keepers trades. We joined Anibal again as we left the hob. He slid his arms around me shoulders before moving his hands to my neck. I felt a cold necklace slide around my neck. His hands fell and I felt around for the necklace, I found a bronze necklace and I smiled. "Thanks Anibal!" When I got back home my mother and brothers were fascinated by my trades. Hopefully this will keep us going for a while.

I join the other girls of my age group and Delaine and Anibal are pushed backwards into the onlooker's space, only this reaping to get through then no more of them. Shella Hendric walked onto the stage and this year her hair is in straight sheets down to her ribcage in a leathery brown colour with navy eyes, which is quite creepy as I haven't seen anybody with dyed eyeballs before, why do capitol people think they look good? They look like something a cat has puked up. She grabs a name out of the girls ball and her claw-like nails scrape across the glass making a horrible screeching sound. "Karma Lowley!" I walk confidently up to the stage and think that I can survive if I am really careful before eating plants and if I get a pickaxe or even a short sword I may have a chance if I am attacked, but not at a distance, hmm, well killing is pretty immoral, but then again maybe if I don't kill them just trap or trick them into dying then its not my fault, maybe I won't have a problem killing any of the careers sitting on the capitols lap like pampered idiots. A boy with greasy black hair, olive skin and olivey/hazel eyes was standing on stage with me.

We got to the justice building and Anibal came in I wrap my arms around him, I'm not girly, I don't wear make-up and I hate fake things like capitol people, but when I am with Anibal, I change. "Look Karma, you can win, your good with survival skills and I have seen you work with a pickaxe and short swords, your amazing I need you to come home" He then drifted out of the room. Delphia came in next and we hugged. "Karma, you're my best friend I have known you for years, just remember that you have to win and... give Shella hell for me?" I don't need telling to give Shella hell she is such a evil person that she needs punishing, how could she be ok with sending kids off to their death and enjoying watching them as well, its literally sickening. When my mother and my brothers come in my older brother Chet was the first to give me false reassurances telling me I can win. I don't say anything apart from "I love you and some of you have to trade down the hob if you want to survive you can't just leave it to Chet! We, I mean you have enough to keep going for a while"

Nathan Coal's POV:

'_A Tribute's guide to sponsors: _

_Strong and Silent:_

_This is a rarely used tactic because many sponsors feel that the tributes will be to boring an unnoticeable in the games._

_Likeable:  
Seems like an obvious tactic but is often over-looked as too simple, however this is an inevitable crowd pleaser._

_Bloodthirsty:  
Many career (district 1, 2 and 4 tributes) tributes either use this tactic or are just bloodthirsty because it makes sponsors think they will get far in the games._

_Mysterious:  
Capitol citizens love a good mystery because it makes for an interesting show. They like to see their true colours come out in the arena._

_Intelligent:_

_Sponsors enjoy intelligent tributes because they think they are smart enough to survive as they must know quite a lot about edible plants and maybe confuse other tributes enough to avoid confrontation and death.' _I shut the book, I hate the capitol and the games but I know quite a lot about the games and the history of panem, because if I ever get picked for the games I want to know how to survive, how to get sponsors etc. I stuff some of my books into a satchel and get changed into my reaping outfit, baggy jeans that were my brother Drew's when he was still eligible for reaping and he has a considerably bigger build, a large grey shirt that I tucked in at the front but not at the back. I go to meet my friends Blossom and Coil; they both have hazely/blonde eyes and matching hair colour, they are both timid and shy, just like me. Blossom was hiding behind a curtain of her hair when I found them in the school library. Coil was buried in a book about the history of coal mining. I sat next to them and pulled out my guide to sponsors book again. We didn't talk just read and that's why I like them so much they understand that reading is important.

"Karma Lowley!" Shella Hendric our escort's voice rang our through the crowd. A girl with cropped black hair, grey eyes like most from the seam, and an athletic, boyish figure walked confidently up to the stage. "Now onto the boys!" she took a slip of life changing paper, of course, how typical that it would be Nathan Coal. I gasp and then start to recall all of my hunger games information to help me survive the games. I walk up to the stage and then a couple of minutes later we are taken to the justice building. My parents and brothers Drew and Neville came into the room and told be that finally all my research would pay off. Neville was the only one that said he would miss me, to win and tried to reassure me. When they left Blossom and Coil came in they joined me sitting on the floor and we sat in a triangle type thing. Blossom's hair swung forward and settled yet again in front of her right eye. "I shall send you positive thoughts in the arena" she says in a quiet, dreamy voice. Coil rolled his eyes and then he told me that I could win if I really tried. As they left I thought why wouldn't you really try to survive if you were being sent to the games?

* * *

**So what did you think? I was a bit iffy with it so please let me know :) NEXT CHAPTER WILL NOT BE UP TILL ALL TRIBUTES ARE SUBMITTED ONLY 3 MORE LEFT! AHHH COOL! XD not long till the games now \(-_-)\ ****/(-_-)/ (supposed to be excited dance...)**


	7. Watching the reapings

**Hey so here is the new chapter hope you enjoy, sorry if its a bit crap I am just eager to get to the next couple of chapters :)**

* * *

Melanie Fairmane's POV:

I wipe away any traces of sleep from my eyes and search my wardrobe for something suitable to wear. Maybe a sunshine yellow wig to celebrate the joy of this day, I match it with a sunny yellow dress, and cream pumps. Perfect, I skip out of my bedroom to meet my Mother in a vibrant orange trouser suit and an orange wig, my father looks rather drab in a dark blue suit and a black wig, ridiculous he should look happier for such a joyous occasion. My mother presents a magnificent breakfast of a spring green broth and some caviar on the side. Once I finish breakfast the television lurches into life. Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman sit behind a glittering desk announcing that District one's reaping will start in a matter of seconds, excitement fills every cell of my body and then Rissa Crow walks proudly onto the stage looking fabulous in a midnight blue dress, she picks out a boy called Lucifer Claws, who I certainly approve of as he has a lovely dragon tattoo and blue streaks in his hair, good he has some fashion sense. Then a girl called Sparkle Gem volunteers for her younger sister, what a loving move however she also seems determined and has a certain spark about her. Then district two's seal flashes onto the screen and Irina Brandt the escort comes on and picks out the tributes, the female tribute is called Codelia Night, she has amber hair, aqua eyes and creamy skin, she seems cunning and strong. She is wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, hmm well her stylist will touch her up then she will be pretty. The male tribute is very handsome; his name is Torturon Haimes and he will probably get a lot of female sponsors. Then districts three seal appears, Juralia Fickle walks onto the stage looking very attractive, he has fiery red hair and green eyes, he picks out the female tribute, a girl called Ashlyn Cable with a untidy black bob with a full fringe and pale skin, she's alright looking and will be dazzling once the prep team get to her. The male tribute is picked, Mavory Wage, now he is attractive, I might get my father to sponsor him, no he will probably sponsor a strong career tribute that he thinks is worthy of the money. Then district 4's seal comes up and the escort, Regina Crow comes onto the stage and picks out a female tribute called Alexandra Marion, she has tanned skin, straight blonde hair, and very pretty green eyes with golden flecks in them. Then the male tribute is picked, he is attractive and is likely to survive a long time, a strong career type, he looks strong and confident, it's very likely that his mentor will have no trouble getting him sponsors.

Regrettably I missed the district 5 reaping as I had to go to the bathroom, but I did get to watch district 6's, the boy who was picked is called David Silver who has a crushed foot, but other than that he is good looking with large muscles, tanned skin and brown hair. When he is picked out he looks terrified, well that won't help him get sponsors. A cat like girl called Hazel Nicolette Murphy who everyone here in the capitol knows, her mother is a victor of the games and Hazel was conceived in the arena, her father killed himself for Hazel's mother so that she and the baby could live. I obviously wasn't alive when her mother won the games but I have been told about it. She looks nervous but I expect that she will get sponsors because of her background. In district 7 a girl called Avalon Manson and a male called Peter Johnston are picked the girl looks pretty powerful and a possible threat but the boy looks to wimpy to kill, although he does have a great smile. From district 8 there is a girl called Chicago Eastlyn who is petite with creamy white skin with bright blue eyes she is wearing nice black maxi dress with a floral pattern around the hem. Then the male tribute is picked, a boy called Drax Drayden who is wearing a lovely purple tux, he has aqua marine eyes and short brown hair, he has a long scar on his cheek. District 9's tributes are picked, a boy called Allhen West, he is short and has glasses, and he looks like he might be able to survive but that all depends on sponsors and his skills. Then a twelve year old girl called Amarie Nicot, she has waist length blonde hair, big brown eyes and freckles, she started crying as she stumbled on stage, oh bless her, shame she's going to die. I think dismissively, district children are made to die, well that's what I have been told in the past but I am starting to disagree with that statement. From district 10 there is a strong looking boy called Brock Steele and a girl in an ugly brown tunic called Freya Egg. Then there is district 11 and a girl called Sephiria Raven is picked, she has wavy dark brown hair and green eyes, she froze on the spot when she was picked then she started crying, oh dear poor girl. Her fist was closed around a pebble which she dropped whilst going up to the stage and was very swift in retrieving, probably her token for the games. Then a boy called Omega Brightly is reaped. He is attractive and tries to look ruthless as he walks up to the stage but silent tears are flowing down his face, clearly none of the district 11 tributes are going to get sponsors this year. Then a girl called Karma Lowley and a boy called Nathan Coal is reaped from district 12.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it**


	8. Chariot Rides

**Hey so here is the tributes hope you enjoy and please please review :)**

* * *

Amarie Nicot's POV: Jerusha Jasse the old escort, who is desperately clinging to youth with her rosy pink skin and white/blonde hair with pink highlights, took me and my district partner, Allhen to the remake centre. She took a clipboard from the depths of her huge square bag and instructed us on what rooms to go to. I walk slowly down the corridor searching for a door marked E3. When I got in three people ambushed me. Two men and one woman, they each told me their names. The man with straight, toxic green hair and matching lipstick is called Zerry. The other man who has bright blue dyed skin and curly pink hair is called Pop, the woman, Ambrin, looks pretty normal apart from the fact that she has a monkey tail. She has straight brown hair that falls in sheets to her ribcage and large brown eyes. "Amarie! We have work to do, dear!" "Aren't you just the cutest thing!", "She is as cute as a button!"I complimented them falsely telling them that they looked fabulous, simply because I don't want to be rude, and according to Jerusha my stylist and prep team are very important to gaining sponsors. They tell me to get undressed and then they draw a white curtain. I carefully take off the capitol clothes and hang them up carefully on a cold metal bar that I have to stand on my tiptoes to reach. I can hear water running and wheels screeching against the marble floor. I look around for something to wear, but there is nothing that I can see. "Ambrin?" I don't mind her seeing, but the men, well I'm not sure that I'm ready for that, her head peers round the curtain. "There isn't anything for me to change into?" I say doubtfully, then Pop's head also appears round the curtain. "No that's right dear, just come on out" he says. I instinctively cross my arms over my chest and walk out from behind the curtain.

David Silvers POV:  
I settle into a bathtub full of a grainy pink liquid. After a couple of minutes my prep team drained the tub out and I felt slightly more revealed than I had before, I look down and there were minimal amounts of hair. They instruct me to sit down on a dangerous looking contraption before strapping my head into it, I bite my lip trying not to yell at them, whatever they are doing it is certainly one of the most painful things that has ever happened to me, next to my foot being crushed by that cart on reaping day. When I look in the mirror that they have shoved into my face I can see that all the facial hair (though I had barely any) has been torn from my face. "Now David, that was an exercise that stops any facial hair growing in the arena, it improves male tributes looks dramatically." Says Wery with her vibrant curls bouncing ridiculously as she speaks, I nod in what I hope is a curt way.

Mavory Warge's POV:

My stylist, Ebony Lare circles me, then nods in approval. A black haired avox walked into the room with two tureen's in their hands. He presents the lunch to us, and I gulp down the tomato and basil soup along with rolls of bread and a huge glass of water. Then we are presented with a fruit platter from which I take large amounts of something Ebony calls watermelon. She goes to retrieve my chariot outfit, she returns not with a suit bag as I expected but a two sturdy boxes. She extracts a tangle of wires and fits it onto my private parts. "Now that will need adjusting but I think I can make it larger in the next hour." She whisks my chariot outfit away and she leaves with it. I sit on the sofa dreading the moment Ebony comes back with my newly altered, scarce chariot outfit.

Sephiria Raven's POV:

I stand on the chariot in a long beautiful midnight blue dress next to my district partner who is dressed as a bunch of purple grapes, the rest of the tributes are all in their chariots as well. I look around at the other tributes, from district 1 they are dressed in silver bodysuits with gold flecks and crowns of gems, on districts 2's chariot they are wearing strangely provocative builders outfit. The district 3 tributes are naked apart from wires covering there private parts and crowns of wires, I feel sorry for them before I remember they are my competitors, not friends. From 4 the female tribute is wearing a long dress that when she moves looks like the water rippling and them boy is wearing a scaled blue and green tuxedo. From 5 the male is wearing a bodysuit with strands of fake DNA on it and a crown of wires that spits orange sparks every so often, the female has a black dress on with the same kind of wires the male has on his head, but bursting off the dress at odd angles and her hair electrocuted. From 6 the girl has a sky blue dress with clouds on it and the male, a suit with gears on. From District 7 its not the usual tree suit, the girl has a strapless green dress that shimmers oddly gold with twigs in her hair and the male has a tuxedo with the twigs sticking off it. From 8 the girl and boy have blue, green and white stones on their outfits except the males are on a trench coat and the females are on a dress. From 9 they have grainy outfits, the females a dress and the males a posh jacket and trousers with a black shirt. Then I actually laugh out loud when I see district 10's outfits, they both have cow outfits with inflatable udders, but the male has a cowboy hat on his head. Then I turn around to see district 12's and the female is wearing a purple tunic with coal dust sprinkled tastefully on it with a coal miner's hat that has a light in, the males is the same except instead of a tunic he has a unitard.

Hazel Nicolette Murphy's POV: Our chariots rolled forward and I looked over to my district partner, David, he was looking determinedly forward and so I turned away and did the same, I waved at the capitol crowd, smiled dazzlingly- well I hope it was dazzling anyway- I blew kisses and I seemed to woo the crowd who must know me as the girl born for the arena, that's what Claudius Temple and Caesar Flickerman called me when I watched the recap of the reapings. I flushed slightly at the idea of people thinking that I was born a piece of the games and will end a piece of the games, one way or another I am going to prove them wrong, my flush of anger was taken as a blush at the capitol's admiration so even more kisses were sent my way. I waved again, keeping my middle finger carefully under control so that it wasn't the only one waving at the capitol.

Torturon Haimes: I walk into the lift and punch the button numbered 2; the tributes from 3 and 9 are also in the lift with me and Codelia. When I finally get to our floor, Irina was waiting for us, she congratulated us and I nodded in her direction before slamming the door of my room. I rip off the chariot costume and trash it into the laundry basket. I jump into the shower and press random buttons on the control panel. Well I know the opening ceremony went well, I can tell by the way the audience was drooling over us. Well we are strong district 2 careers so I suspect they think one of us will win, it's ridiculous that anyone could even consider Codelia or any of the rest, I mean some of them are strong but _I_ am superior.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed and please review also Lulu Hawthorne hope I improved on the running sentences thing? See you next chapter for training :D**


	9. Training

**HI! Sorry its been a couple of days I had my hair cut on tuesday and I see my Dad on wednesday :) so tell me what you think :) Sorry if its rubbish I am just looking forward to the games so much then I will try to write better, I'm just losing confidence a bit :L**

* * *

Alexandra Marion's POV:

I look to my left and find a pair of comfortable leather boots, leggings with purple accents up the side and a purple top. I tie my hair back into a ponytail and my nerves kick in, this is the first time all of us tributes will be together without the capitol watching our every move. I walk into the dining room and nibble on a roll of salty bread from back in district 4, somewhat comforted by that I leave for the lift before my mentor, Finnick Odair can discuss my training tactics _again_. I get down to the training centre and look around; there are loads of stalls propped up around the room and a large tree in the middle to practise tree climbing. When the rest of the tributes arrive the head trainer, Wesley tells us the rules of training and the group of tributes disperse. I stay where I am just watching for a minute; I'm not planning to join the careers, but...maybe that will work. I walk over to the careers as would be expected by the district 4 female, the district 1 and 2 tributes are naturally welcomed to the career pack but from 4 we have to prove ourselves. Jason, my district partner picks up a trident and throws it and it hits the padded wall that is set up for trident throwing, the other careers got to examine his throw and they seem impressed as he hit some kind of target, I go over to the hand to hand combat and pick up the fencing swords that are used for sword practise in the training centre. I sword fight with the trainer and it must of been pretty impressive because I am accepted into the career pack. I don't train with them though; I don't want to be the careers lap dog. I tie some knots which I am already good at, being from district 4, I spend a while at the edible food stall, I can make a fire already so I learn to climb the trees set up for practise. I throw some knives and spears just so the careers won't lose interest, I have to keep them interested or my plan won't work...

Allhen West's POV:

I go over to the edible food stall, the trainer is a short man with black hair and tanned skin, there is a group of 5 of us around the stall, the trainer asks us to introduce ourselves in our little group, there is Ashlyn Cable, from district 3 and she looked very relieved to be in actually clothes rather than her very scarce chariot outfit. There was also Peter Johnston from 7, Omega Brightly from 11, and finally Nathan Coal from 12. Ashlyn struggled with the edible and non edible plants finally finishing her piles with a _very _poisonous looking edible pile. Nathan Coal was quite good with plants but some of the similar looking plants he had got mixed up, showing that he has never had real life experience with these kind of plants. I am quite good with plants and so was Omega and Peter so maybe if we formed (an admittedly large) alliance then maybe we would stand a chance. I decide to watch the others train, I start off with Omega, apart from being good at sorting edible plants he can also throw knives. Peter is good at climbing, camouflage and he seems pretty good at a bow and arrow, though I think he only just learnt how to use it. Ashlyn seems good at throwing spears and hand to hand combat with a knife but again I feel that she has only just started to learn how to use it. Nathan is very intelligent and he can climb trees. Then there's me, my only skill is intelligence and I can outsmart people, maybe together we could survive. Funnily enough we end up near the same lunch table so this is what leads me to believe that we should form an alliance, its fate. I clear my throat and they all look up startled. "Look, if you think about it realistically how long you will survive alone, myself included, the chances aren't great, but together we could live longer, all our skills put together would be great, so what do you say?" they consider it for a couple of minutes then Nathan says "Of course I would like to join an alliance, it would prolong my chances of survival, therefore helping my chances of returning home to district 12." Then the others nodded shyly. There we go an alliance.

Omega Brightly's POV

Now that our alliance has been formed, me, Allhen, Nathan, Ashlyn and Peter go around as a group to train we go back to the edible plants and I show them the subtle differences between some plants. I try to improve at throwing knives which my mentor, Kyra taught me to do. I pierce some dummies right through the heart then Nathan and Peter show us how to climb trees. I struggle with my feelings for the new alliance, it will get me further in the games but if I get attached to them? Well I know I wouldn't be able to kill them after that, I don't know that I could kill at all as a matter of fact. I wonder what I should do for the game makers, maybe I will just sort the edible plants and throw knives its not like they will even pay attention to me, I am from district 11 they will have lost interest by then.

* * *

**So what did you think? Hope you enjoyed even though it was pretty short and rubbish :( see you next time for the private session and training scores :)**


	10. training scores and private sessions

**Hi so here is the private session and training score chapter hope you enjoy only two more chapters till the games! :) excited!**

* * *

Codelia Night's POV:

"Codelia Night" said an official in an ugly acid green dress. I leap up and enter the room; the now familiar training area is completely different, instead of the stalls there is a huge glass rack of weapons, there is a table with plants on to sort and a couple of fake trees for people to climb. I slide an axe out of the stand of weapons and throw it and slice the dummies that are set up. I put the axe back in the stand and sprint the length of the room towards the trees, I dash up them and the game-makers look pretty impressed. I need to show something really impressive to dazzle them, I straddle the trees trunk and flip backwards, I grasp the tree and then get down it by a series of flips whilst holding onto the tree. The game makers nod satisfied and dismiss me, I slip out of a back door and go back to our floor. My mentor, Titus Green asks me how I did and I tell him, glowing with pride. Torturon was telling his mentor, Brutus about his session and by the sounds of it he did brilliantly, I wonder how much of that's true and how much of it he fabricated in his very vain mind.

Drax Drayden's POV:

I sit on a comfortable chair and fiddle nervously waiting for my training score, I wonder how Jessica, my girlfriend will be feeling right now, will she be missing me as much as I am missing her? The television is zapped on by the escort Jimmy. He folds his hands in his lap and seems to be very transfixed on the seam of his trousers. I don't bother watching until Jimmy shouts "DRAX! The scores!" I look up to see my picture with the number 8 underneath it, apparently throwing everything and anything I could wasn't as bad an idea as I had thought.

Taffeta Gem's POV:

"Where are you, you little brat?" I hear Wonder shout through the house, I am wedged between the ceiling and the top of a wardrobe, even if she saw me she wouldn't be able to get up, I am shoved up against the wardrobe is a chest of draws that wouldn't take anymore weight than mine. Wonder has the television on and the training scores flash on, Lucifer Claws from here got a 10, then Sparkle's score came up another 10! I bit my lip to stop myself yelling in triumph, Wonder huffs in frustration and starts to search for me again. I roll over in my dark clothing melting into the shadows. I take some food from my stash up here and nibble on it quietly, hoping with all my heart that Sparkle will be home soon.

When I wake up I find myself looking into the eyes of Wonder, I scream and leap down from my hiding place, I sprint all the way down to the jewellery factory to hide all day, waiting for my father to leave work for the weekend, breaking into a cold sweat and panicking that she will find me. I pluck leaves from a bush, a couple of twigs, a clump of grass and slather myself in mud. I climb up a tree and perch on a branch.

Bron Sos's POV:

We sit in the community home lounge sitting tensely on the sofa, the pictures of the other tributes flash up, the male tribute, Brock Steele got a 10 and then Freya got an 8. We all breathe a sigh of relief not to high or to low; she will get sponsors but not get hunted down for a good score. Tanny face is dripping with tears and so is mine. Poppy is breathing slowly out her mouth and burying her head in her hands, Eastr had ran out the room as soon as Freya's score disappeared and they moved onto district 11's (the males 6 and females 8). We walk slowly and in a depressing manor up to our room. When we get in I flop down not on mine, but Freya's bed, Eastr was also on Freya's bed and the other two perched on the edges. We all hate it we are so powerless we can't do anything to help her out! We made a promise a year after we first met, we were all 5 years old and we had promised that we would always do whatever we can to protect each other even if we had to defy the capitol, this was stupid but we were 5, fairies were real to us then, which now seems more realistic than anybody ever over-throwing the capitol. We all sniffle in our sleep and try to find a way to keep our promise to Freya.

In the morning I yell in triumph, "POPPY, EASTR, TANNY! What if we collect money from all over the district and send a small amount of food to both tributes, to be fair, when the games start we will send a note if we can! It will be amazing if it works!" They agree and we go around the district and collect money for both of our tributes. We get a generous amount from the owners of a cafe in the town square; I think they know our male tribute, Brock.

* * *

**So what did you think and do you think I should do the interviews or skip straight to the games? **


	11. Interviews

**Hey guys! We are back in business! Yaaaay, hope you enjoy ;D**

* * *

**Third Person: **

The tributes walk onto the stage, some nervously and some strutting. Caesar Flickerman smiles at them smoothing his leafy green suit that matches his hair exactly, he gestures towards the tributes and smiles at the audience and camera "Welcome to the 36th Hunger Games, dear people and a special welcome to this years tributes, Sparkle, Lucifer, Codelia, Torturon, Ashlyn, Mavory, Alexandra, Jason, Felicity, Evander, Hazel, David, Avalon, Peter, Chicago, Drax, Amarie, Allhen, Freya, Brock, Sephiria, Omega, Karma and Nathan!" He boomed to the now screaming and applauding audience, the tributes took a bow and sat in their seat.

Codelia settled into the seat opposite Caesar, ready to be interviewed, she was wearing a red cocktail dress with her amber hair down her back. "So Codelia, you're from district 2, of course and we would all like to know how you're feeling about the games." She thought it through then said with a certainty of power in her voice, "Well Caesar, I guess I am just glad that I _can _come home." The crowd gasped before clapping, well this is a strange strategy, confident and strong, but controlled and unwilling to talk, and the lucky thing was, the crowd were lapping it up. "Thank you Codelia, I look forward to seeing you in the games." She nodded her head in acknowledgment as she strutted back over to her seat. Mavory Warge took her place in a dazzling gold tuxedo, "Mavory! Welcome, welcome to the capitol! How are you finding it here?" "How am I finding it? Well who couldn't enjoy it here!" He said to the roar of the crowd "Well who couldn't love the food, having everything at the push of a button? It's just a shame that this is the occasion I am here for" Caesar nodded sadly (or supposedly), "Now Mavory, I simply _adore_ your suit, now who is your designer! I must recruit her to design for me!" The crowd laughed and Mavory glared at his shoelace. "My stylist is Ebony Lare" Ebony stood up and Caesar clapped tremendously.

Amarie walked gracefully over to Caesar in her sweet little outfit, a pretty pink dress with frilly sleeves and a bow, pink ballet flats and her hair in two ponytails, her stylist was playing a good angle, cute, young and innocent. "So, little Amarie, how are you?" Caesar said sweetly smiling at her. "I'm great thanks Caesar" She blushed at the audience when she realised they were all fixated on her, they all cooed at the games 'little angel', as was now being whispered around the audience. "So my dear, how are you feeling about the games?" she thought about it before saying "Guilty." Caesar repeated the word questioningly. "Well if I'm going to die, I don't want to leave my little sisters, Mandy, Talia, Jess and Amie, with my father." Caesar raised his eyebrows "Why not?" Amarie swallowed any misgivings she had about what she was about to say and she said "Well...my fath...my father is abusive, he...um killed my mother a couple of months ago but was never found out, and if there is anything I have to do before I die, its protect my sisters." People in the crowd had burst into tears and Caesar looked at Amarie in shock. "Well I assure you that he will not get away with it now, good luck Amarie, give it up for Amarie Nicot, district nine's brave little angel!" and Amarie walked back to her seat with a tear running down her cheek.

"So after that exciting night, you sponsors are left with a tough decision, will you decide to sponsor, Lucifer, Sparkle, Torturon, Codelia, Mavory, Ashlyn, Jason, Alexandra, Evander, Felicity, David, Hazel, Peter, Avalon, Drax, Chicago, Allhen, Amarie, Brock, Freya, Omega, Sephiria, Nathan and Karma! Good luck to you all tomorrow. Goodnight Panem and happy hunger games." Caesar said loudly. The audience filed out and the studio lights blinked off. Caesar's words hung in the air as the tributes shuffled awkwardly off the stage.

'_happy hunger games.'_

* * *

__**Sorry we didn't get very much about many tributes but I promise that once we get into the games the chapters will get longer and hopefully better :))**


	12. The Bloodbath

**Hey guys welcome to the games :D Enjoy! Here is an extra long chapter just for you guys! To make up for the last few because they were pretty short, hope this makes up for it! :)**

* * *

Chicago Eastlyn's POV (District 8):

I walked into the launch room and glared at it as if it personally had done something terrible to me. My arm still tingling where the tracker has been put in, I press on the lump that marks its place but quickly stop when a horrible ache spreads through my arm. I settle into a comfortable white chair that literally balloons around me, surrounding me in snowy white leather, how misleading to give us a room of comfort just before we are sent into the arena which isn't exactly going to be draped in silk and leather. When my stylist, Opo enters the room she scans it worriedly when she can't find me, clearly thinking I have done a runner, not exactly likely when there are peace keepers guarding the door. I struggle to get out of the chair that has enveloped me. The rustling of leather seems to reassure her so she set down the food that was in her hands. She draped the clothes bag over a salon chair on the other side of the large launch room. I nibbled on the crackers Opo had brought in and took tiny, nervous sips of water, I realised I was shaking like a leaf and struggled out of the chair. I watched as Opo undid the clothes bag containing my tribute outfit. She had her back to me blocking my view of the outfit; she passed me a pair of khaki shorts and a magenta vest top, then a button up white shirt which she left hanging open, comfortable leather boots that shape to my feet almost instantly. She slides on a black waterproof jacket that has my last name printed on the back in brown print, so that you can only just see it, its probably there so that people can tell whose life they had just taken, oh what a laugh the careers will have making a list of people they killed. I sat in the salon chair while Opo did my hair for the last time. She made me tip my head upside down and she scraped my black hair into a high ponytail, my messy fringe plaited to the side and clipped away. "Do you want any more food?" I nodded even though I thought that any of the food that I eat, might come back up but it was the last good meal I would have once I'm in the arena. She tapped on the keypad on the glass table, its a fascinating object really there's a multi-functional keypad and depending on what command you give the wire travels to the control room, and a picture of the command on it the wire. I watch the small buffet picture zoom downwards into the wire system and my stomach churns slightly. I wait for my food back on the white chair twisting a stray hair around my finger, I didn't have to wait long, as in a matter of minutes a quiet ding sounded, and I jumped, I'm not even in the games yet and I am all twitchy. Pull yourself together Chicago! Opo seizes the modern door that looks a bit like a microwave door but bigger and rounder, and she can't open it, I'm not surprised those long, thin fingers of hers look as frail as twigs and only suitable for things like sewing. Perhaps if I was in a different situation I would have laughed, but today I just struggled out of the chair thinking that I probably needed more help getting out this chair than Opo opening the door. I roll out and open the door and take the small buffet out and set the food on the table. I picked up a roll of bread and wolfed it down; I fought to keep it that way whilst I picked out a drink from the 7 that lay in front of me. I selected a polystyrene cup of 'energy booster grape juice' according to Opo. I sipped at the juice until Opo asked if my tribute outfit fitted ok, I nodded and she said "Well Chicago its time." I tensed up and said in a small voice "Already?" She guided me out of the chair and I chugged down the rest of the energy juice. She pushed me gently towards the tube that would take me to the arena. Not before I flung myself onto her in a hug. She may be capitolish but you can't help but love her, she is sweet and the whole time has done her best to keep me alive. She patted my back and when I got into the tube I saw tears streaking down her aqua face. I waved sadly until the launch room disappeared. The tube stopped moving and there I was in the arena. The cornucopia is settled in jewelled green grass, the 23 other tributes arc around the cornucopia, the back of which is facing me with the sun beating down onto it, an uncomfortable golden glint was radiating off it and I instinctively turned away and wobbled slightly on my podium, but luckily I caught my balance again, and just in time as I nearly fell off and then I would have been blown to smithereens by the landmines. Then a loud mechanical voice rang through the arena "60 seconds" I gasped when I looked behind me there was a desert area that I think could be quite a good place to hide with its sand banks and other natural things, and a good place to go to escape the bloodbath but then I am pretty sure I wouldn't be able to find water or get back out of the desert area as the careers usually stay in cornucopia and it is impossible that they wouldn't have a guard at night so I would die of dehydration. There is no water source that I can see, which is a good thing because when I want water I won't have to come near the careers camp to get it, then apart from this bloodbath clearing and the desert the only thing that's left are the rich greens of a forest. I decide to just run to the forest but what about the supplies all around the cornucopia, do I run away from them and try to survive on what I can find, but then what if I get poisonous plants! I will just see how everything works out "5...4...3...2...1" said the mechanical voice, a loud cannon sounded and we were off, then one of the boys, the one from nine I think, ran backwards off his podium to the desert but hit something, probably the force field and shuddered, everyone quickly learnt from his mistake and went towards the forest or the cornucopia. His bloodcurdling screams spiking tears in my eyes, I continued to run to the forest and picked up a huge purple rucksack which I swung on my back and then I disappeared into the dense cover of the forest.

Ashlyn Cable's POV (District 3):

I run to get a smallish pack near the cornucopia and just as my hands seize the pack I am faced with the taunting, but still handsome face of Torturon Haimes, from district 2, he raised a short sword and started to swipe the air coming towards my neck when I kicked him in the shins and ran, then I bumped into the square body of Jason Dinbone another brutal career. A group kill by the careers how brave I thought when I was surrounded by Torturon, Lucifer and Jason the three male careers. I saw the female from one, stop and stare at me in shock when she saw the group that surrounded me, but not for long as the boy from my district, Mavory leapt towards her to fight. Torturon raised the sword again and there was nothing I could do, nowhere to run anymore. He plunged the sword into my chest and twisted it round, a searing pain coursed through me, the only comfort is, that now I would have no more pain, just the peaceful release of death, so I lay there for what seemed like a long time in a pool of my blood. My chest hurt where Torturon had struck the death blow and I was lying on the previously green grass watching the bloodbath, the thought sickened me so I squeezed my eyes shut, the remaining moisture in my body now leaked down my cheeks, I wish more than anything for the cannon that announces my death.

Alexandra Marion's POV (District 4):

A cannon sounded through the arena and I leapt off the podiums, this is where my plan comes into action I sprint to the cornucopia with the careers, Lucifer, Torturon, Codelia, Jason and Sparkle we got there and took a weapon, I got a large pack, several small knifes and a spear, I let the careers slaughter around me and I fight, not kill. While the fight goes on, me and Sparkle caught sight of Torturon, Jason and Lucifer surrounded a helpless girl, how brave of them I thought sarcastically. I slip away to the forest and set up a fire quickly, I set it on fire a bit and the smoke doesn't reach the sky yet, I run back to the clearing hoping that everything would go to plan.

Finally the bloodbath was over and to my surprise, Jason, the district 4 bloodthirsty career, died in the bloodbath! I have no idea how it happened but I do know it was a shock to see him being taken away by the hovercraft. Six cannons went off and I fought the instinct to run away from the main killers of the bloodbath but if my plan was going to work I have to stay with them for a little bit longer. We shared out supplies and we put them in the biggest packs we could get, not to mention that I had my other one and weapons I had gotten in the bloodbath, then just in time my fire's smoke reached the sky. I yelled and pointed at it. I grabbed all my stuff just as the others did and we went in the forest. When we found the fire unoccupied, which of course was no surprise to me, Lucifer said "it must be a trick, we'll split up and find them, I'll go with Sparkle, Torturon you go with Codelia and you" he pointed at me "were stupid enough to loose your district partner so you go alone." Yes because it's my fault Jason went and got himself killed, anyway this way is better for me, easier to escape. I nod and sprint off to the right side of the clearing. To easy really, I go into a clearing and use what limited camouflage skills I learnt in the training centre to hide myself, and then set up traps with the large amounts of rope that I have with me, its a good job the careers thought I would be the most useful person with ropes being from district 4 and all. I set tree bark all around the perimeter of my clearing and curled at the base of some kind of tree. You may be thinking I am some kind of genius or something, well I'm not it's just that I have been raised to survive if I was ever picked for the games. I am half thankful for that but I am obviously bitter that I was picked in the first place.

Evander Ebrithil's POV (District 5):

I have been walking through this forest since the bloodbath, luckily I managed to get, a pack, a loaf of bread, and a fairly blunt spear, but still a spears a spear and yes it's probably the worlds smallest pack but it will come in handy. I am trying to think positive, or as positive as you can be in the arena, I try to remember the things that Della had taught me about identifying plants and trees. I knew that I was surrounded by oaks, pines and an occasional willow. There were bushes of nightlock here and there which I recognised from Della's experiment where she diluted the juice to identify the poisonous element to it. Which is the juice, the skin is perfectly edible and nutritious as long as you washed it so that no juice lingered on it. I keep walking and spot several edible plants and roots. I keep walking in search of somewhere safe to stay for the night. Then the forest around me drastically changes, the tree trunk darkens, the trees taller and more tropical, the air moist and warmer, plants I don't pretend to recognise. I'm in a jungle. The abrupt change has snapped me back from the false sense of security I had begun to feel, which of course is stupid when there is the ever barbaric audience of the capitol to impress and of course I must never underestimate the 18 remaining tributes. I look behind me and I can see the smooth change between the forest and jungle. I keep walking still searching for somewhere to stay the night. Then suddenly I fall down a hole that I couldn't see before. I jump back up and I know this is where I will stay. I walk back for about 15 minutes before I seize a handful of nightlock and some other edible berries that back in 5 we call suckle berries. I dig out some nice roots and go back to the hole in the jungle. I am getting extremely thirsty so I carefully take out the suckle berries checking over and over that they were not night lock. I popped one in my mouth and smiled in relief as the familiar icy jets of berry juice flooded my body, the only liquid I have had since I got into the arena. I allow myself to have 3 more berries then I sorted out what I have from the pack. I tear off a part of the bread and eat it quickly then tip out the contents of the bag. There's a small bottle of iodine, a coil of wire and rope, strips of dried chicken in a plastic container, crackers in a plastic container and a water skin, I transferred the crackers, suckle berries, roots and remaining bread into the larger plastic container then put the nightlock in the other to make sure that if any of the nightlock burst the juice wouldn't ruin all my food. I will find water in the morning, for now I will just sleep in this little hole and hope no one comes here in the night. I cover myself in palm leaves and wait for the faces in the sky.

Drax Drayden's POV (District 8):  
I dig the spider hole deep in the forest ground and throw in my knife; I don't have a pack, just a sheet of plastic a length of rope, a water skin and a handful of grain. I had put the grain and rope in my pocket and tucked the water skin in my jacket, carrying the sheet of plastic. I threw my jacket into the spider hole, as it was getting more and more hot as the minutes went by. I put my plastic on the floor and grabbed some of the earth and smeared it all over the plastic on both sides, then scattered some leaves randomly over it, quite impressed with my handy work I got into the hole with all my stuff and slid the plastic over the top of the hole, leaving a little peep hole so that, I can see who died today and keep watch just in case any body comes creeping. I dug a little deeper and slid my knife in the small slot it had created and then covered it over again with a part of the handle sticking out. Then the sky began to darken and I peered round the plastic. The anthem echoed through the arena then the capitol appeared, then the faces started to show, the girl from threes face shines through the night sky, then the boy from 4, the boy from 7, the district 9 boy, we had all seen his death, he was the boy that ran into the force field, then the boy from 11 and the boy from 12 and its over, 6 dead, 18 alive. I shivered even in the hotness of the night. The games have truly begun.

* * *

**Woo! That was almost 4 pages long on word! Hope you enjoyed and please review.**

**Now here is the dead tribute list**

**Ashlyn Cable (District 3)**

**Jason Dinbone (District 4)**

**Peter Johnston (District 7)**

**Allhen West (District 9)**

**Omega Brightly (District 11)**

**Nathan Coal (District 12)**

**Alliances at this point:**

**Careers:  
**

**Lucifer Claws (District 1)**

**Sparkle Gem (District 1)**

**Torturon Haimes (District 2)**

**Codelia Night (District 2)**

**Thanks again for reading and please review! I will try to update soon and just so you know there will probably be 1 death a day and I will pick a name of one tribute and they will die, just so you know how it works :) See you next chapter :)**


	13. arena day 2

**Hey guys, sorry its been a while, I had to go out on Wednesday so I didn't get it done then and then I got it done yesterday night :) hope you enjoy **

* * *

Torturon Haimes's POV (District 2):

I sit at the mouth of the cornucopia listening to Lucifer's snores, a rush of anger rushes through me, how could that idiot from district 4 trick us like that! We had spent most of the night searching for her, and another thing is we didn't even manage to find any other tributes to get out of the way. Then I hear a rustling at the fringe of the forest and I jump up and run towards the sound, then instead of finding a tribute, I see a group of rabbits. I huff in frustration and go back to the cornucopia. I lash out on the golden horn and kick it making a loud echoing sound.

When everyone had woken up, Lucifer decided that we should go and hunt some tributes and find some water, we walked for hours in the blazing heat, disregarding our jackets into our packs and wiping our foreheads continually. The thing is the district 1 girl, Sparkle just doesn't seem to sweat, but maybe thats because the girls have vest tops with open white button ups that they can take off, where as us boys just have button up shirts. We haven't find any tributes but Sparkle just found a lake so we all go to that and fill up our water skins, then we decide that since we haden't found any tributes yet we wouldn't any time soon so we go back to the cornucopia where Codelia is keeping guard.

Sephiria Raven's POV (District 11):  
I tear soom roots from the ground and pick up some nuts and berries before dashing back up the tree I had been staying in. I sit munching on the roots, back home I would make a delicious creamy sauce with these roots and sometimes as a treat my brother would bring home some pasta when he could get his hands on enough money. My brother, who never talks to me anymore because he blames me for our parents death, claiming that because I was there I should of done something about it. My parents, my parents that were shot by the peacekeepers, my mind goes familiarly blank, something that happens whenever I think of my parents death. I hug the tree branch, my body shuddering and I am brought back into reality because my pack is about to crash onto the forest floor, and this can't happen because I am set up right by the careers camp at the cornucopia. I shoot up and grab the packs straps and slide the pack back onto the branch where it had been before. Then I pull the length of rope out of my jackets pocket and grab a sharpish rock and hack at the rope, I finally get two pieces and tie my pack to the branch, I step back to admire my handiwork, which is a mistake when your on a branch. I start to tumble off the tree but I wrap my legs around the trunk and pull myself up like that, that is after all how I got my 8 from the game makers. I had caused a rather loud rustling and I see the career on guard come running to the sound. I hoist myself higher up the tree and watch as he finds a flock of rabbits which had just come into this part of the forest. I let out a huge sigh of relief and go back to the branch where my jacket is. Torturon runs back to the cornucopia to guard and kicks the golden horn in frustration.

Soon after the rest of the careers wake up and Lucifer, who seems to be the leader of the group, suggested they go hunt for some tributes and try to find water. They start to set off towards my tree so I again dash up higher. They leave the district 2 girl, Codelia on guard and charge through the forest. Codelia is sat leaning against the cornucopia with heavy eyes and holding an axe in a slack hand, after an hour in the blazing heat, she was asleep against the cornucopia. I wriggled down the trunk and landed almost silently on the ground, I hide my pack in the hollow base of the tree and cover it with a screen of bark. I sprint towards the back of the cornucopia and slide to the cover of the back, I peer around the cornucopia and Codelia is still in a deep sleep, to test the theory I blow by her ear and withdraw my head from the mouth of the cornucopia, Codelia doesn't come looking so I peer back around, she is still fast asleep with the axe still very limp in her hand and barely even touching the fist she had made around it. I dash into the cornucopia and surf through the supplies taking things here and in her hands instead of held up ready for an attack, I slip into the golden horn and manage to get two small knives, for defending and other stuff like cooking and sawing. I search and search for another axe but there are none that I can find. Then I here laughter and that can only mean one thing. The careers are coming back. I hadn't got any food yet so I swing a pack over my back and grab the axe from Codelia's slack hands, she leaps up alert and awake. The careers come back into the cornucopia clearing just as I leave it. I stop for a tiny bit to grab my old pack from the hollow bottom of the tree I had been staying in, I hear the careers coming for me so I scramble into the hollow and quickly shove the screen of bark in front of me. The careers pass by the tree in a fit of rage. About ten minutes after they passed the tree I clambered back up to sort out my new supplies. I managed to get the axe of course, the two knives, a lump of cheese, a bag of herbs, another water skin and another bottle of iodine, a pair of night vision glasses and a box of plump, juicy strawberries. I doze off in the tree...

_The peacekeepers withdraw their high tech guns from underneath their uniform and load it with a loud click, I scream and yell for help, for mercy, a peacekeeper comes up behind me and shoves my arm roughly behind my back and shoves a nasty stained cloth into my mouth. Then right in front of me the gun rings out and my parents fall to the floor in a pool of blood. The peacekeeper that had shot them is particularly barbaric, he bends down and wipes his finger in the pool of blood and smears it on my cheek, tears spill down my face but never don't manage to wash away the blood. I shudder and try to scream through the cloth in my mouth, and struggle to breathe through it all, then the peacekeeper bends down to wipe my other cheek with blood and the peacekeeper turns into Codelia "this is your revenge for stealing my axe, for stealing our food, Sephiria you silly girl" the group of peacekeepers behind her turn into the rest of the career pack._

I wake up shivering and making quiet whimpering sounds, choking for breath as much as I had been when the cloth had been shoved in my mouth. I hug the pack on my lap and bite my lip until it bleeds to stop from screaming, my mind goes blank again and I just sit there staring, for about half an hour.

I come back to reality from my horror trance and I try to forget about the dream. I watch the careers at the cornucopia drinking from there water skins, Lucifer and Sparkle taking long draughts from there skins, but Torturon passed his over to Codelia, who of course hadn't been there to fill up hers as she was to busy sleeping at the cornucopia. Hmm it seems like there is a bit of a romance going on there.

Freya Egg's POV:

I roll out of my hiding place, under a bush and go off to find water, I hit my head on a branch that had lowered under the weight of a particularly fat groosling, I brandish my fist at it before going off to find water, the only thing I have is my jacket, which is tied around my waist, a water skin, iodine and a box of dry corned beef sandwiches, which is quite nice because it reminds me of home and thats comforting but then again it doesn't help when you have a dry enough mouth because you have no water. I try to creep through the forest but keep treading on twigs, and my belly is grumbling unhelpfully. I walk for about an hour and a half and finally get to a lake, it seems to be the only water source, because what was it? What was the thing they repeatedly drilled into us at school? Something about if there a streams coming off it, there are more streams that will lead downhill so if any cowes ever go missing follow a stream. I roll my eyes, I don't even know if thats true because all they care about at my school is basically, getting us through school so we can go farm, they once told us that if a pig rolls in mud it means that its hungry, there were a lot of over fed pigs that year.

I fill my water skin and put a drop of iodine in. I struggle with the strong impulse to plunge my face into the lake and gulp down water and wait the 30 minutes until I can drink it. When that time comes I gulp down the whole water skin in a matter of seconds, I stay there for god knows how long, probably about 3 hours filling and waiting for the iodine and refilling. It never occurs to me to move away from the lake, even though however many tributes might be looking for water as well.

A twig snaps behind me and I twirl around to find a boy with a rock poised above his head, the boy comes nearer to me and I kick him, hard in the stomach, hoping that I could knock him out or shock him long enough to run away, to my horror he flies backwards and hits his head on a rock by the river bank, he moans in pain and his skull looks dented, what have I done! I run over to a tree and vomit violently. I then run over to the boy, ease the rock out of his hand, toss it into the lake, and take his hand in both of mine. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to... I just...I panicked I never thought that could... even happen!" His head falls onto his shoulder (not literally) and he looks up at me "Don't worry girl, I was going to kill you to, we are in the hunger games, there is no mercy." I sit there and hold his hand and sob into his shoulder until his cannon goes off. I shoot up, this is silly, now I'm not going to get any sponsors, well maybe I don't need them I can just kick my way through the games. I realise I don't even know the boys name, I push his body forwards and look at the surname thats printed on the back...

SILVER.

* * *

**Yeah so hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am going to continue with the names out a hat so may the odds be ever in your favour. Oh and by the way my spell check and grammar check have broken so it may be a bit rough.**

**Dead Tributes:**

**Ashlyn Cable: District 3**

**Jason Dinbone: District 4**

**David Silver: District 6 (sorry first non bloodbath tribute death :L)**

**Peter Johnston: District 7**

**Allhen West: District 9**

**Omega Brightly: District 11**

**Nathan Coal: District 12**

**Alliances at this point:**

**Careers:**

**Lucifer Claws**

**Sparkle Gem**

**Torturon Haimes**

**Codelia Night**

**Please review :)**


	14. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, sorry that it's been longer than usual but I was trying to write a really good, long chapter but I was doing it on my laptop and my charger just broke so I will have to take a little while longer re-writing it on my pc sorry guys and I will try to get it done quickly **


	15. Arena Day 3

**Hey sorry its been so long! But between my charger breaking, my final HPV jab, homework, business, family issues and Isle Of Wight festival traffic (3 hour bus ride from school) I have not had much time to write, I intended to write more in this chapter but I thought this is was a good enough ending so here you go, please leave a review, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Karma Lowley's (District 12) POV:

I stop, panting and slide down the trunk of a large tree. I have been running all night, because soon after the cannon announcing David Silver's death, the careers had come hunting, and unfortunately they had found me in the jungle having given into fatigue and not bothering to hide myself, luckily I heard there footsteps coming so I wasn't slaughtered by the careers ungodly weapons. I had been able to run away, but not before Lucifer had been able to slice my shoulder. I stopped now and carefully took off my jacket and the button up white shirt. I examine the wound, but all I can see is blood and pus running down my shoulder. I grab a bit of moss from beside me and mop it up, I don't hope for sponsors or even try to hint, I am losing to much blood for that, I need to sort something out and it needs to be now. Then I get an idea and set of running with my jacket and extra shirt wrapped around my good arm and pressing the moss to the wound. When I finally get into the jungle I scower the trees for a strong, thin vine. I find one after a little while and tug at it trying to get to fall from the trees. I give up and thump onto the floor and feel as if there is no point doing anything now, eventually I will just die of losing to much blood, or blood poisoning. But I'm no healer, I don't know if there is any other ways to care for the wound, I don't have any way to stop myself from dying, unless I can get that vine down.

I start to drift off in a very blurry, dreamy way and right in front of me I swear I can see... a silver parachute, no two. I get up and blink the sleep out of my eyes. The two parachutes float down onto the floor and I stumble over to the parachutes. I seize them and inside the first there is a knife with a sharp saw blade and in the other is healing balm I smother the balm on my shoulder and cut the vine which fell in a very snake like yet graceful way. I pressed the moss onto my shoulder and tied the vine around it. Then there was a huge rumbling and the ground below me started to shake and I stumbled backward grabbing my jacket and button up and stumbling backwards just in time as the ground started to split open, the jacket slipped from my grip and fell down into what was probably an endless pit. Screams and yells filled the air as two people stumbled into to clearing followed by a large, well, something that can only be described as a monster. It's definitely a mutt its a huge, wide towering figure covered in dripping, blood? It seized birds from trees and swallowed them whole trying to lunge for the two figures, I recognise them as both tributes from 8, Drax and Chicago, they were joined at the hand but not in a romantic way, in a way which told me they were about to jump over the quickly widening pit, they hurled themselves over and just about landed on the other side, then Chicago slipped and they both started to fall, I should of let them fall then I would have been one step closer to getting home but something made me reach out and grab them. After a lot of tugging I got them up out of the pit and there was an unspoken alliance. The bloody monster started to reach for us gnashing its teeth, Drax and I grabbed our knives but Chicago who must not have any weapons watched anxiously and started shouting random advice. We don't know how to kill that thing but we have to try. Drax threw his knife and it hit the dead centre of the creature, the knife disappeared behind the sheets of blood pouring from the creature and leaving gory trails behind it, instead of killing it, it seemed to strengthen it, more blood spurted from where the knife had entered and it became ever so slightly bigger and it started to move faster so we stopped trying to find a way to kill it and started running away. Then a loud gurgling sound echoed around and then a whooshing sound like waves, a small ankle deep wave surfed through the arena, the creature was swept into a bloody mass in the surrounding water, the water swept away and disappeared, my guess is it went to the lake that is the only water source in the arena making it even worse for the people that don't have iodine, which I'm guessing we do because Chicago has a huge pack.

Amarie Nicot's (District 9) POV:

My eyes fly open as I feel wind rushing all around me, the floor flying closer with every second and the tree in which I had been sleeping looking taller and taller. My arms flailed around me as I tried to stop my fall, needless to say it didn't work, I crashed to the ground and everything went black...

I woke up floating in blood stained water and being swept towards the other side of the arena, I tried to get up but my body feels like lead and its sore as anything, I thrash around frantically in the water but the jungle is fast disappearing, then I'm back in the forest and I'm being swept closer and closer to the cornucopia, then a rush of terror and adrenaline coursed through me and I forced myself to stand up, I ran in the opposite direction and tried to navigate my way back to the tree where my pack is. I start to sprint and soon get extremely hot and thirsty with the sun pounding down on me. I stop and pant, my tongue is parched and feels like a piece of wrinkled old leather. I search around for anything that will hydrate me and take a fistful of red berries, I remember the trainer saying its called nightlock I pop one in my mouth.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and please review, the next chapter will be much longer :) **

**Dead Tributes:**

**Ashlyn Cable (District 3)**

**Jason Dinbone (District 4)**

**David Silver (District 6)**

**Peter Johnston (District 7)**

**Allhen West (District 9)**

**Omega Brightly (District 11)**

**Nathan Coal (District 12)**

**What about Amarie? We will find out next chapter!**

**Alliances at the moment:**

**Careers:**

**Lucifer Claws (District 1)**

**Sparkle Gem (District 1)**

**Torturon Haimes (District 2)**

**Codelia Night (District 2)**

**Mavory Warge (District 3) (he joined some time during this chapter and the tributes will find out this next chapter)**

**Others:**

**Drax Drayden (District 8)**

**Chicago Eastlyn (District 8)**

**Karma Lowley (District 12)**

**:D**


	16. Arena Day 4

**Hey guys! Sorry its been so long again, I have been pretty busy, cos it was my birthday last wednesday and my internet was down for a while. Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

Amarie Nicot's (District 9) POV:

As my teeth start to enter the berry I remember something, Nightlock isn't edible. I spit it out and wipe my tongue; I reach for a leaf and scoop up some water from beneath me. As much as I didn't want to drink the blood stained water, it was that or die.

Hazel Nicolette Murphy's (District 6) POV:

I float in the lake with my sharp stone makeshift knife clutched in my fist, I cleanse the mud and dirt off my body in the almost clean water, call me crazy bathing in the only water source in the evening, the most vulnerable time, but that's why I'm here people don't like to risk coming in the nightfall, they think its to dangerous. I think like that, that's why the whole of tomorrow will be spent preparing to attack the careers, because no one thinks to do it, its to dangerous, so hopefully they won't be prepared for the attack. I am not bloodthirsty, but I'm determined to get home, my mother has already lost to much to the capitol, and the other tributes are just obstacles to overcome so I can get back, well that's what my mother said. I walk slowly up the bank and slide on my shorts and my tops. I fiddle with the zipper of my jacket as the night air washes a chill over me. I ran towards the cornucopia clearing and found a tree to sleep in, I peered at the bottom and saw a little tree's hollow, I peered in and saw a pair of round green eyes staring straight ahead at me with a sort of clouded look in them, the girl has wavy, dark brown hair and she is stroking a rabbit absentmindedly, an axe behind set on the back of the tree, then I remember her name, Sephiria, she stole the axe from a sleeping Codelia Night, I watched her. I wave my hand in front of her face a couple of times and she doesn't even blink, I run away from that tree until I find another one even closer to the careers camp.

A broad figure is sitting at the mouth of the cornucopia with a spear in his hand. I squint through the escalating darkness and see that it's the district three male, Mavory Warge, I wonder why the careers took him on? Maybe to replace the district 4 male they lost in the bloodbath? And he does look pretty strong, and from what I saw in training he is really good with traps and that spear of his, well I will just have to re-think my plan to attack the careers, if there is another person defending them then I will have to accommodate for him. I think through what I know about each of the careers, Lucifer is very confident and cocky, he is good with a spear, Sparkle is good with an unusual weapon choice, the flamberge, a sword with a jagged blade, then Torturon is good with a mace and spear and finally Codelia who is very good with an axe. But I watched as Sephiria had taken the axe so hopefully Codelia will be the easiest target, but how can I get past the guard? I look up at the sky as the anthem plays, no deaths today, I hadn't known as when a mutt was released into the arena a cannon wouldn't have been heard over its roars. I doze off in the tree trying to think of a plan.

Mavory Warge's (District 3) POV:

A girl with dirty blonde hair and a very quick feline way of moving hurtled towards me, apparently weapon less, foolish girl, did she think I can't slaughter her, I won't call for the others, I can deal with this one. I leapt to my feet, brandishing my spear and she skidded to a halt, she turned around and whizzed back into the forest, smart choice, but just as she was running away roots and leaves had fallen out of her jacket pocket. I walk over and pick them up smugly, yes now I have teamed up with the careers I have plenty of food and supplies but I want the satisfaction of knowing I have eaten her breakfast. I pick up the roots and leaves and chew on them slowly, this is especially satisfying knowing the camera's will be on me now and her family will see that I have eaten her food, that could keep her alive. The roots taste tangy and a but like garlic, the leaves very bitter and dry, I start to long for water as my throat dries out, I start to get up and get some water from my skin in the cornucopia but I can't summon the energy, I fall asleep with the sun frying down on me in a strangely pleasant way.

Hazel Nicolette Murphy's POV:

I watch from up my tree, my plan has worked so far. I know he will be asleep for about an hour before the poisonous plants he took to be my breakfast will completley drain his body of liquid, including blood. I shiver at the thought but take as many nightlock from the nearby bush as I can fit into my pockets. I go into the cornucopia clearing, burst the nightlock and squirt the juice on the formerly green grass writing a message to the careers. Once I am finished I arrange the now parched nightlock skins in a pile by my message and sprint as far away from the forest and career camp as I can.

Lucifer Claws's (District 1) POV:

A cannon goes off and all my fellow careers jerk awake. We all leap up and run out of the cornucopia to find a dead guard, our new guard from district 3 is slumped, dead against the cornucopia, paper white and bloodless, a dribble of crimson blood dripping down his chin. Torturon and I examine his body for any means of damage, wondering how he got killed; there are no signs of harm. We exchange looks, then Sparkle gasps and points "Whats that! There in the grass? It looks like writing!" We walk towards it and discover that Sparkle was right. In blood red there is a message, _'ONE BY ONE, NO PROMISISES FOR SOMETHING PAINLESS- HNM'_ near the message is a pile of nightlock. So a tribute poisoned district 3 boy and is threatening to kill all us careers one by one, but who is HNM? I run through all the alive tributes names that I can remember, Sparkle, Torturon, Codelia, Traitor Alexandra, Drax, Little girl Amarie, Brock and Crazy Sephiria who kept going blank in training and stole Codelia's Axe. Nobody starting with H there... Aha! The victor's daughter from six, her mothers name is Camilla Murphy! M! I look over to Codelia who seems to be good at remembering things "are there any tributes whose initials are HNM?" she nodded slowly and dramatically, "Yes Hazel Nicolette Murphy from six." We all nodded remembering who she was and what she looked like; we all grabbed our packs and weapons and ran into the forest to find her.

Avalon Manson's (District 7) POV:

I fiddle with my token, the golden ribbon with ancient lettering on. I squat in the bush I am hiding in grab my pack, I sort through my things, making sure everything is still in there after the bag tore yesterday, I had used tree sap to put it back together and it had held so far. I still have a small lump of bread and cheese left in there, a water skin, iodine, my little hand knife, my fleece blanket and my night vision glasses. I must have dropped the wire and my stash of roots, leaves, berries and the assortment of dried fruit. A few idle raisins are scattered at the bottom of my bag so I pop them into my mouth with a small amount of bread. I repack my bag and prepare to leave this area to find a new place to stay; I wriggle out of the bush. I stop in my tracks as I hear foot steps coming towards me. I crouch back down and crawl frantically back into the bush trying to be as quiet as possible, I slip my foot back in just in time as the careers burst into the clearing, I sit stock still and hold my breath until they pass by. I guess they are out hunting after the cannon went off. I plucked a few mint leaves from the bush and sucked on them relaxing at the taste. My mother used to always smell like pepper mint, she worked at her fathers old confectionary shop and she would always give us a bag of peppermints fresh after making them, mix that smell with the smell of pine and I felt as homesick as you possibly can, I long for my home, to be normal at home on the sofa with my Dad and both my brothers or to go to the films projected in the town square with Lewis, anything other than being here. I stumble out of the bush again and shimmy up a tree grabbing a fistful of pine and then some mint leaves, I absentmindedly clamber back into the bush and start weaving the pine needles and mint leaves to properly keep my pack together I retrieve some more tree sap and unpack my pack sticking the botch job pine and mint leave bag base inside with the sap, I repack my bag and bundle pine leaves into mint leaves and curling it into my fist. I sit there smelling the pine and mint bundle and eventually doze off inside the mint bush.

Chicago Eastlyn's (District 8) POV:

Me, Drax and Karma trek through the forest and Karma's make shift bandage is soaked in scarlet blood and her breathing is low and shallow, we continue to walk and she starts to stumble into trees and idle bushes and she is walking in a zig zag, she starts to slump down onto the floor but I slip my arm around her waist and help her to walk, Drax takes her other side and we make a camp, we are an alliance but we keep to our individual ways, Drax dug a spider hole and threw his things inside, slid his disguised sheet of plastic over the top with a little peep hole and I spent a little while coating myself in mud and curling up at the

base of a tree, basic but effective camouflage, and Karma who is overcome with tiredness and pain slumped on the floor and fell asleep. I tiptoed over to Karma's sleeping form and unwrapped her bandage, tossing the vine and moss over my shoulder, I unzip my pack and take out some spare moss and a length of rope from inside then fish out the first aid kit, there isn't anything to help with a deep cut but there is fever pills, her temperature has risen right up, and some soothing cream, I smear the smoothing cream over the cut and pop the pill into her slack mouth, I wipe away the blood from her arm and press the moss onto it and tie it round with the rope. I rest my head on my knees and take watch.

* * *

**So what do you think? Send me a review :) **

**Dead Tributes:**

**Mavory Warge- District 3**

**Ashlyn Cable- District 3**

**Jason Dinbone- District 4**

**David Silver- District 6**

**Peter Johnston- District 7**

**Allhen West- District 9**

**Omega Brightly- District 11**

**Nathan Coal- District 12**

**Injured Tributes:**

**Karma Lowley- District 12**

**Alliances:**

**Careers:**

**Lucifer Claws- District 1**

**Sparkle Gem- District 1**

**Torturon Haimes- District 2**

**Codelia Night- District 2**

**Others:**

**Drax Drayden- District 8**

**Chicago Eastlyn- District 8**

**Karma Lowley- District 12**


	17. Arena Day 5

**Hey guys! I am back! YAYA new chapter!**

* * *

Drax Drayden's (District 8) POV:

I sit in my spider hole on guard looking for any hiding or hunting tributes, my knife tightly held in my hand, I hear a disturbance in the silence, heavy footfalls, its only one person, one careless person, I push the plastic from above me and climb out of the hole, there is no one in sight and the footsteps are fading, the tribute must of gone in another direction. I slide back into the spider hole and stay on alert, about an hour later I get out of the hole and wake Chicago, she is covered in dry mud that she starts to peel off and slides off her jacket in the heat of the day and redoes her hair, she takes out some cold soup from the cans and opens them and passes one to me, we sit in silence and drink the soup, then she passes the water skin to me and we both take a couple of sips, she takes out some moss and the first aid kit and goes to attend to Karma, she also takes a couple of crackers and the water canteen, Karma hasn't been able to keep anything heavy down, her cut is bad but she also got a tracker jacker sting whilst asleep and before she got her knife from the sponsors, she told us about it but we didn't know what to do. Chicago gasps "Where is Karma? She isn't here!" We look in bushes and walk for a while searching, we return to the camp and pack our stuff and continue to search worriedly for our injured ally. Even though we shouldn't have we have all grown fond of each other in our alliance, Chicago is like the mother of the group, helping and caring for Karma, who even when injured is strong and as independent as she can be, and then theres me, the guard and the only one who at the moment can fight. I beckon to Chicago and she creeps forward "When I was on guard I heard footsteps and I thought it was a idle tribute travelling but when I looked around no one was there, I didn't check to see if Karma was still there, so what if thats when she went missing, so she can't be far from where we staying!" Chicago nodded and led the way back, I said "The footsteps sounded like they were going that way" Chicago walked towards where I was pointing and then we saw Karma sprawled on the floor asleep, she must have sleptwalked all the way here, Chicago ran towards her and then collided with some sort of barrier, she fell backwards and was knocked out cold, I ran forward and caught her just in time, I propped her up against a tree trunk and walked over to where she hit the barrier, I pound my fist against it, and a dull pain spread through my fist, I'm guessing the barrier is unbreakable but where does it start and end? I poke the solid barrier until it stops, then keep poking until I find out that its a circular barrier trapping Karma in there alone, with no food or water, but how long will the barrier be up there? I spend an hour or so making a spider hole and ease the pack off Chicago's back and lift her up onto my back, I put her into the spider hole as gently as I can and try to make her more comfortable I put the jackets over her legs, even though the sun is pounding down and making it uncomfortably hot who knows the after effects of the barrier? I sit by a tree and wait for either or both of my ally's to wake up, my mind wanders back to district 8 where Jessica and my family are watching, I miss them all so much, right now I would be at school or on my work shift with Jessica and my brother Jacob even though we were making nightmares the capitol call clothes at least I wasn't living in a nightmare, I don't want to think that Karma and Chicago have to die in order to get home, their my friends now, the only sign of light in this dark place. My head falls into my hands and I rub my eyes, I would do anything to go home and be normal, and for Chicago, Karma, and in fact all the tributes to just go home, except maybe the careers, because they are just plain evil, we are all just teenagers we shouldn't be forced into this, forced to kill each other, or die trying. It all comes down to the capitol in the end and the sick part is, they enjoy it all, they think its fun, its all one big game to them. Jessica is safe at home is my only sane thought at the moment, but even thats not true, we're both only sixteen, so in the next two years Jessica could get chosen, if I'm dead or alive that just can't happen.

I stand up and look into the spider hole, Chicago is still out cold, I look through at Karma, her body is twitching madly and she is stirring slightly, I pound on the barrier, forgetting the bruising it will probably cause to my fist, she lifts her head and smiles wanly, she stands feebly and presses her palms up against the barrier and pounds, I shake my head indicating it won't work, her mouth widens and I can tell she is screaming at the sky, but I can't hear a word, she points to the top asking if that might work, she starts to try and climb but she tumbles to the ground painfully and can't quite get back up again so she crawls back over and tries to indicate to me. I nod and attempt climbing the trees, reaching towards the barrier occasionally seeing if it has ended yet, hours pass by and I am as high as the trees go, a shimmery patch in the sky, I decide this is another force feild and climb back down the trees, once I get back down I shake my head to Karma who throws her face into her hands and loses all hope, falling into despair and curling up into a helpless ball. I fling myself onto the floor and shake my head, there must be some way to get her out of there! A silver paruchute floats down towards me and I scoop it up tearing it open hopefully, inside is a bright purple horn, I try to think of what I could do with it and press it against the barrier and lean against it, my ear at the horns mouth, I hear whimpering, I turn around and run over to the spider hole to see if Chicago has also woken up, but she is still slumped in there with the jackets over her and the pack perched carefully on top of her knees, I turned around and pressed my ear against the horn again and the whimpering started again, it must be Karma! I can hear her through this horn, I pound on the barrier again and Karma looks up with a tear tracked face, I motion to the horn, and mouth 'I can hear you' to her she nods in understanding, "There has to be some way out of here!" she exclaims I nod and think, I point to the floor and she nods, "Can you? Because my arm is killing me? Wait a minute wheres Chicago, shes not...?" I shake my head and point to the spider hole, she starts to dig one armed and then gets her knife from her pocket and slices at the ground, she tries her best to dig and I try my best, but not wanting to go to far just in case anyone comes and finds Chicago. I dig quite far down and then Karma's tunnel meets mine and she crawls out, but after the hours of labour she is exhausted and falls asleep immediatletly, she has probably been fighting it for hours, Chicago is still asleep and I start to worry if she is still breathing, I struggle with her to get out of the spider hole and take her pulse, still beating steady and her breathing is also slow and steady. I realise how hungry I am and get some food out of the pack and set some by Karma's sleeping form. Chicago moans and her eyes flutter open, I rush over to her, "Chicago! Your ok! You've been asleep all day! We managed to get Karma out of that unbreakable barrier!" Chicago leaps up in ecstasty and gives Karma the medicine she had intended to give her this morning. I pass her some dinner and then I get an idea, "If we went through the tunnel with all the right supplies we could use it as a form of protection!" Chicago grins "Drax thats brilliant!" I grin back and I take the pack, Chicago sits by Karma to keep her safe. I hand her Karma's knife for protection and run to the lake, I fill the two water skins we have and put them back into the pack, sprinting as fast as I can back to the centre of the arena, I prepare everything and when I get back to Chicago we wake Karma and tell her to crawl back through the tunnel, she doesn't question us and crawls through, I get the jackets and my sheet of plastic and hand them to Chicago who follows Karma through the tunnel, I crawl through and then we are safe in the barrier, I get the pile of dirt that Karma had made while making the tunnel, I block the tunnel so that others could get in. I drop the iodine into the water skins and leave it to purify. Take that capitol we have found a way to abuse your cruel trick.

Brock Steele's (District 10) POV:

I shade my eyes from the blazing sunlight and look down on the feild of berries counting the rows that contain the darker berries, the berries that shine artificially in the light are poisonous, I sprint down the hill and go back down to the field, row 3,7 and 10 are the ones I go to and pick berries from checking again before popping them into my mouth. I long for water but the berry juice will have to do as the last time I checked the careers were taking baths in there. I crouch down into the long grass and do absolutley nothing except occasionally eat some berries and keep on my guard for any footsteps coming my way. Then something nudges my face and I turn around, there settled in the ground behind me is a silver paruchute, I don't delay a second and snatch it up, inside is a lamb and beef sandwich and some strange blue sachets that are like mini ballons, I have no doubt where the sandwich comes from, Tina and Bertie. I open one of the thirty odd sachets and water spills out over the ground. I take another one and make a small tear, I bring it to my lips and suck the water out of the little sachet, immediatley my thirst completley disappears, maybe these little satchets of water quench your thirst for the whole day. I smile for the first time since I got into the arena, maybe even since I was reaped at the thought of district 10 collecting money to send me something and probably my district partner too. I tuck the sachets into all the pockets of the jacket, there are many secret pockets in it but I rarely have any use for my jacket at all due to the heat of the arena.

Freya Egg's (District 10) POV:

I am sat in a somewhat relaxed way underneath a willow tree at the edge of the field of berries, I don't trust any of these berries apart from the ones I recognise form home which are very few, there are the stinging nettles and the mint bushes at the edge of the field, I can stew the nettles and suck on the berries, then there is the ren berries, named because the rens eat them and the suckleberries that grow in every district, there is also sugar berries, back at the orphanage we used to make jam with them, they are very sweet obviously the clue is in the name but they taste like raspberry, strawberry, apricot or blackberry depending on the slight change in shape of each berry, they have a unique colour, bright blue with a shiny green shimmer to it, often taken to be poisonous because of their artificial light they give off. A silver paruchute floats towards me blocking the suns light. I scrambled up and grabbed it from the air, I opened the large paruchute, inside were loads and loads of little blue sachets and I immediatly know what they are, there little satchets of water that quench your thirst for the whole day, they give us them at the orphanage. Then there is a pack of hairbands I smile my dreadlocks have been falling in my face so much, its been so irratating, then there is a chicken and lettuce sandwich, I break it into peices and eat one, then I put it into my pack. I smile and tie back my hair into a low ponytail, then finally the last thing in the paruchute are four heavy envelopes. I open the top one, the creamy paper has the district 10 seal on the edge and my smile gets wider, I read it:

_Dear Freya,_

_you have no idea how hard this is to write, I have never had to write anything to you because anything you go through we go through together, look you know that promise we made when we were five? Well I have all intentions to keep it. Us four and Tina and Bertie from the cafe have been collecting money for you and your district partner Brock, I miss you Freya and I wish that I could find a way to get you out of the arena. You better work your butt of to get out of there!_

_Love Poppy xxxx_

It was hard to read because the ink was slightly smudged with tears, both hers and mine. I open the next letter,

_Heya Freya!_

_hell no bitch! You better be crying at this letter because as I'm sure you can tell I am! Look Freya seriously we have done all we can to keep our promise that we made when we were five and you keep that promise by coming home to us! Please please come home soon, because I know you can do it. We all do. Even Mrs Peirce spared some of the orphanage fund for you, well of course I am very persuasive so she didn't have much choice, but now thanks to you I am on cleaning, washing and sick bed duty for the rest of the month! Oh and don't worry I have Manky Frank wrapped around my finger so him and his rich parents will be donating to our cause! Ah the perks to boys pestering me. Look Freya behind all these jokes you know I am literally broken, I'm even sleeping in your bed! Please please come home to us, or I will kill you. _

_Adios Bron xxxxx_

The tears come thick and fast as I finish the letter chuckling wetly, I hiccup and I feel almost drunk, I'm literally happy and sad at the same time.

_Freya,_

_Basically Bron has said it all in her letter so all I have to say is you will get back home to us or we will all be forced to kill you. _

_Love Tanny xxxx_

I giggle and open the final letter

_Dear Freya, _

_Umm I actually don't know what to say but well, come home or we will all literally die and WE LOVE YOU! _

_Much Love Eastr xxxx_

Then another silver paruchute floats down but not to me, in the front of the field, it must be Brock, it was stupid and reckless but I followed the paruchute, it might not be Brock it might be someone dangerous, and Brock might kill me as soon as he sees me, but I grab my pack, putting everything in it and swinging it onto my back, I grab my jacket and trapse towards where the paruchute landed, the grass still providing decent cover, its so long that it comes up to my waist, and I'm very tall for a fourteen year old. I get close to where it landed and a figure leaps up ready but luckily weaponless. I raise my hands in semi surrender. "Brock?" I say tentativley, we became sort of friends whilst on the train and in the training centre. He nods and I say "Did you get a paruchute as well?" He nodded and smiled, I extended my hand "Wanna be allies?" He took my hands and nodded.

* * *

**Right so hope you enjoyed it and please review wanna know what you thought, I thought it would be funny to put about the made up sugar berries that Katniss said about :D what did you think about Karma's near escape and the sponsors? **


	18. Day Of Pairs

**Hey guys! I wrote this all today so sorry if its crap, it might me really bad because I was up late at my friends birthday party. Sorry its short but its quality not quantity as my English teacher always makes a point of saying. But she still give lack of work detentions, hypocrite. ANYWAY... enjoy and review and please put on your seatbelts because this is a big one!**

* * *

Sparkle Gem's (District 1) POV:

Lucifer throws me a sleeping bag and I take it gladly, the previous heat wave during the day has dipped down to wintery weather, All our supplies are in a pile in the middle of the cornucopia we are sat around it and sharing them out we decided to keep most of them with us since Hazel threatened us, we each have three packs which I think is excessive but Lucifer demanded that it was necessary. Inside one is clothes and sleeping things, in the other there are weapons, and in the last one there is food, "Sparkle your on guard tonight" Lucifer says and I nod and walk over to the cornucopia's mouth. I grip my flamberge tightly in my hand and slide into my sleeping bag, my bags at my side. I take down my hair and put the hair band on my wrist, I play with a strand of hair, the anthem plays and no faces illuminate the sky tonight, but they would have if Lucifer, Codelia and Torturon had found them and I would have helped, I shiver in the cold air, I'm just as bad as Wonder, I hope Dad and Taffeta aren't disappointed, I am the type of ruthless killer we used to criticise in the past games, why am I here? To survive, well yes but it just doesn't feel right. I rest my head on my knees and let the tears slide down my face, I don't want to be a killer, I still don't have any blood on my hands, but I have helped kill, I have helped find these innocent people. I quietly unzip my sleeping bag and put it back in the clothing pack. Then I pick up my flamberge and walk over to my allies who are sleeping somewhat peacefully, I could kill them now but that's the reason I am leaving, because my conscience will always get the better of me. Even if this was my only chance of survival I am not going to stay here and watch them kill. I pick up my heavy packs and run.

Lucifer Claws' (District 1) POV:

A rush of wind blows through the cornucopia and I shoot up, I look up and see a sheet of strawberry blonde hair rippling as they run, the moonlight adding a shine to their hair, they are laden down with packs and a wavy bladed sword is at there side, that's when I realise who it is, Sparkle. I leap up and hit my head on the roof of the cornucopia, Sparkle has disappeared now but I have no idea in what direction, we have no hope of finding her, I storm out and scream angrily, I grab my spear and plunge it into the ground, I yell in anger, yet again we have been outsmarted by good for nothing idiots. Torturon and Codelia walk out curiously but with their weapons ready, "Sparkle has left." I yell at them angrily. Codelia's mouth hangs open and she drops her knife and it clatters on the metal of the cornucopia, Torturon grabs his spear, "It's your fault! You shouldn't have put her on guard!" "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW SHE WAS GOING TO RUN AWAY!" I shout in his face, he brandishes his spear and lunges at me, I raise mine and we fight, Codelia tries to stop us but there is no stopping me now, I will fight till he dies. He plunges the spear and it enters my head leaving a dent, I fall to the ground, and Torturon raises his arms in triumph, I gather all my remaining strength and plunge the spear deep into his midsection. He falls to the ground and everything goes black.

Codelia Night's (District 2) POV:

Both my remaining allies fall to the ground and tears stream down my face, I fall to the ground beside Torturon and kiss his forehead, Lucifer's cannon goes and I start to sob, I run over and hug his body, this is not normal but its just to much to handle in one night. I go back over to Torturon and take his hand, he is quickly losing blood and consciousness but I grip his hand tighter, pleading that he will somehow survive this. I kiss him right on the lips there is no denying it now, I love him. He was annoying and a douche, but for some reason I am just absolutely head over heels in love with him. He mumbles something incoherently, the only word I hear is 'you' I shake my head unable to speak and he mumbles again, I pull my head closer to him and he says it right in my ear 'I love you' I nod and say it back but it takes everything to stop myself crying long enough. He closes his eyes and his cannon goes of I hug his body for one last time and grab my supplies, I run off away from this nightmare trying to carry on because that's what needs to be done.

Evander Ebrithil's (District 5) POV:

Two cannons go off with a couple of minutes in between them and I look up curiously, its probably the careers out hunting for tributes. With this in mind I decide to move camp. I clamber out of the hole I have been resting in for over five days. Then a girl with strawberry blonde hair and pale skin runs into the clearing, but I know her shes a career, from district one, I grab my blunt spear ready and she skids to a halt and raises her hand in surrender, horror plastered on her face, even though she has her weird sword thing in her hand she is not using it, she says in a quiet voice, "I won't hurt you" she drops to the ground and cries, she looks exhausted and upset, I walk over to her not entirely trusting her though in case its a trick, "Make it quick" she says and flinches at the metallic glint of my spear, I plunge my hand to her and she takes it shocked, I lead her to the hole and she falls down into it, her masses of packs crash to the ground, I redo the rooftop of leaves and she curls up in the huge hole shivering. "What happened...?" I ask her "My names Sparkle, I left the careers because my conscience" she sobs, I wrap my arms around her protectively. The careers must be angry and hunting for her, I hope that they don't come here, I hug her tightly and she falls asleep in my arms. I wake up in the blazing sunlight, I look down and Sparkle is still asleep in my arms, I smile hopefully at her beauty and then remember who I am, not exactly the most handsome guy. Her eyes flutter open and she peers up at me and smiles "Thank you for last night" I grin "No problem, Thanks for coming to me." She blushes but looks confused, she grabs the middle sized pale pink pack that she has and unzips it, inside is heaps of food, she hands me a pack of dried fruits and bread I thank her and eat the first meal in days that I haven't had to continually check if it's poisonous. "I'll go on guard" she says and climbs out of the hole. I open one of the other packs and on top is a frilly pink bra, I clip it on and jump out of the hole, "Hellooo" I say in Sparkle's ear she gasps and turns round, she bursts into laughter when she sees me wearing a bra, she hugs me or so I thought she was actually grabbing the back of the bra and pinging the elastic, it pings onto my back and I yell in pain. She laughs and I take it off, I grab suckle berries from my pack and put them in one of the bra cups I use it as a slingshot and they launch at Sparkle hitting her on the back, staining her white shirt a blackberry purple colour. She laughs and hops back into the hole slapping me jokingly. "You don't have to be on guard you know, you're not in the careers anymore!" She nods and apologizes "Nothing to apologize for" I say and smile at how easy it is to get along with her. Then a shocking thought hits me, I totally like her.

* * *

**This is called 'day of pairs' because there is two deaths and two romances get it :) XD**

**So what did you think. Sorry about the two deaths and there was a lot of romance, also IWriteStuffWithWordsInIt the I love you bit with Torturon and Codelia was kind of like the Raven and Medea think but I couldn't resist. And people if you haven't already read it read IWriteStuffWithWordsInIt's fanfic, the girl with the fiery hair, if you love foxface this is the fanfic for you ;) its also really really good. I was the first to review it I feel so special :). Oh and sorry about my babbling but yeah. THE CAREERS IS NO MORE! DUN DUN DUN!**

**Dead Tributes:**

**Lucifer Claws- District 1**

**Torturon Haimes- District 2**

**Mavory Warge- District 3**

**Ashlyn Cable- District 3**

**Jason Dinbone- District 4**

**David Silver- District 6**

**Peter Johnston- District 7**

**Allhen West- District 9**

**Omega Brightly- District 11**

**Nathan Coal- District 12**

**Injured Tributes:**

**Karma Lowley- District 12**

**Alliances:**

**Drax Drayden- District 8**

**Chicago Eastlyn- District 8**

**Karma Lowley- District 12**

**Brock Steele- District 10**

**Freya Egg- District 10**

**Sparkle Gem- District 1**

**Evander Ebrithil- District 5**


	19. The Final Eight

**Heheheh I am back again! *inserts creepy laugh* Right so yes I have updated again (I have way to much free time in the summer holidays) And I hope you like it this is where you find out the final eight tributes are you excited! Ever so sorry to everyone who's tributes die, I feel so bad. Also thanks to IWriteStuffWithWordsInIt for the advert for this story :D. But just a quick note to everyone who submitted a tribute. THANKS GUYS! I also have BIG news for you when you have finished reading this. Now I should stop babbling so you can read this admittedly very short chapter but I hope that content is good enough to make up for that!**

* * *

Seasha Merchant's POV (Head Game Maker):

I peel the heavy duvet off of my body and prepare for the day, the nights dreams have brought on a fresh new round of ideas for today in the arena; I smile at the thought of perhaps being head game maker next year. I brush my teeth and apply my whitening gel, I then reach up to the cupboard taking out packets of cleansing, hydrating, healthy and glowing face wipes and wipe each type on my face until it feels raw, I pick out a wig, today deciding on golden, I tuck my real, bland hair up into the wig and then I sit gracefully down at my dressing table, I plunk my large makeup bag onto the desk and get out my makeup brush, I paint my face in a rosy pink foundation that matches my dyed skin exactly and then I put on a golden powder that makes my face shine, I cake on golden lipstick and then apply hot pink orbs of eye shadow on top of my eyes, I then highlight my eyes in golden eyeliner and dress in a pink pencil skirt with a ruffled golden top with redish pink heels, and if I do say so myself I look fabulous. I click down the hall and take a flask of soup, a blueberry muffin and several slices of watermelon and hurry off to the game maker control room. I wish good morning to the others and they greet me enthusiastically.

Felicity Electricity's (District 5) POV:

The ground beneath me starts to shake; I throw myself to the ground and cling onto rocks. Then water floods through the arena very suddenly and there is nowhere to hide, it literally explodes from the ground beneath me and the whole arena floods, it floods to the top of the force field and I can taste the salty sea water, but I can breathe perfectly fine. I spin around confused, then I hear two muffled cannons, the water disappears and a sound like a plug being pulled from a bath sounds. I look up curiously at the sky and wonder who just died, but the more dramatic change at the moment is the arena, I am no longer in a jungle but on a tropical beach. A beach which more importantly has nowhere to hide.

Melanie Fairmane's POV (Capitol Citizen):

I sit on the violently yellow sofa absolutely riveted by the games, the arena has completely changed, it's much smaller and ringed by palm trees, it's a tropical beach. Eight sandcastles emerge from the ground, three of them say alliance on them and five of them are numbered, 2, 5, 6, 7 and 11. All the tributes run out and run into their assigned sandcastles. Freya and Brock run into one with little Amarie in tow, she is a new addition to their alliance as Freya saved the little girl from a poisonous snake. Then Drax and Chicago run into the other alliances then Evander and Sparkle and Avalon, Codelia, Hazel, Sephiria and Felicity run into their individual sandcastles. Then a sword, a mace, a bow and arrow, a wavy bladed sword, a small corked bottle of some amber coloured liquid, an axe, several knives, a spear and a giant fiery red crayon emerges from the ground. Each tribute pokes there head out of there sandcastle and they see the weapons, they all hesitate setting there eyes on there prizes but also not wanting to run out into the danger that is the feast. Sephiria Raven darts out of her castle and takes a knife and picks up the large crayon curiously, and then Felicity runs out and takes the amber liquid seemingly knowing what it is. Sparkle is pleading with Evander not to run into danger but he still leaves, he takes a knife and a sharp spear before darting back in. My eyes follow the scene wondering how no one is being hurt or even killed. I spoke to soon, Hazel and Codelia run out at the same time and Codelia who has just picked up a heavy axe is getting ready to throw it at Hazel, Hazel ducks just in time but it crumbles Hazel's sand castle. Hazel picks up three knives and throws one it skids just above Codelia's head and then Hazel grabs the other two and throws them, one strikes the sand behind Codelia and the other pierces her right in the heart. She falls to the ground and Hazel is sick and starts to cry, she might have just killed someone but she seems very sorry about it. She mumbles an apology and Codelia says "I will be with Torturon now" somewhat peacefully but garbled. Hazel nods and runs into Codelia's sandcastle as her's had been destroyed. Avalon picks up a mace she reluctantly swings it at Hazel's new sandcastle it crumbles in an avalanche of heavy sand, Hazel coughs and coughs then she stops, two cannons boom through the arena. She drops the mace in disgust and picks up a hand knife. She runs back and then Brock runs out with Freya and Amarie they pick up weapons, Amarie and Freya take the last two knives, and Brock picks up a sword and for the first time in the games looks slightly at ease. They run back in, Drax and Chicago have stayed in their sand castle but Chicago is crying silently at the loss of there previous ally. Karma was one of the two that died when the arena flooded, the other one was Alexandra, being from District 4 she had tried to swim out of the sea, which somehow she had managed but she hit the force field and she died. Karma didn't seem to be able to breathe. Felicity crept out of her sandcastle holding a long coil of wire, she draped it around Evander and Sparkle's sand castle I gasped what was she going to do! Inside the sandcastle Evander and Sparkle were whispering sadly "Look Sparkle, as you know we are coming close to the final eight and we can't both win, but I think you should know..." he was cut off by Sparkle kissing him right on the lips, they kissed for a long time and I sighed happily, how romantic, Felicity uncorked the amber liquid and poured it on the wire, It suddenly exploded and the sandcastle crumpled, the kissing couple, died that way, both there cannons went off.

* * *

**:'( So the final eight are:**

**Felicity Electricity (District 5 Female, Age 17)**

**Avalon Manson (District 7 Female, Age 16) **

**Drax Drayden (District 8 Male, Age 16)**

**Chicago Eastlyn (District 8 Female, Age 17)**

**Amarie Nicot (District 9 Female, Age 12)**

**Brock Steele (District 10 Male, Age 16)**

**Freya Egg (District 10 Female, Age 14)**

**Sephiria Raven (District 11, Age 17)**

**Dead Tributes:**

**Lucifer Claws- District 1**

**Sparkle Gem- District 1**

**Torturon Haimes- District 2**

**Codelia Night- District 2**

**Mavory Warge- District 3**

**Ashlyn Cable- District 3**

**Jason Dinbone- District 4**

**Alexandra Marion- District 4**

**Evander Ebrithil- District 5**

**David Silver- District 6**

**Hazel Nicolette Murphy- District 6**

**Peter Johnston- District 7**

**Allhen West- District 9**

**Omega Brightly- District 11**

**Nathan Coal- District 12**

**Karma Lowley- District 12**

**Alliances:**

**Amarie Nicot**

**Brock Steele**

**Freya Egg**

**Drax Drayden**

**Chicago Eastlyn **

**Now the BIG news! I have a sequel planned for this, it will be called Mentor Or Mental, and whoever the victor is will be starring in it as well as my tribute that I will make up! On the down side there is only a couple more chapters of this story :( but also :) lol I feel so special. DEAR ALL TRIBUTE SUBMITTERS I AM SORRY FOR THE DEATHS OF YOUR CHARACTERS, IN THE PAST AND THE FUTURE BECAUSE REMEMBER ONLY ONE CAN SURVIVE SO :(**


	20. Family Interviews

**Hey again! Here are some of the final eight's family interviews, its not a real chapter its a sort of filler chapter so don't hate ;)**

* * *

**Caesar Flickerman's POV:**

I slick back my hair and tie it into a shot ponytail, I put on a tweed green suit and brown dress shoes. My prep team does my make-up and I strut onto the stage for the family interviews, this is the final eight. Claudius is sitting on a small glittery desk with the games going on behind him if anything good happens he will report it. I sit in a chair that hangs from the ceiling and I wait for the tributes families.

Avalon's friends Ret and Lewis are sitting next to each other, straight-backed and hostile avoiding each others gaze. "Hello Ret, Lewis please diffuse the tension, remember we are in front of the whole of Panem" Ret glared at Lewis "Its his fault, he's the one who broke up with me after realising that he loved a tv star." How childish of her to say in front of panem but I keep my smile "Which tv star Lewis?" I say and chuckle, he avoids my eye and Ret answers for him "Our tribute, Avalon Manson." She spits out. "Well Ret there is no shame in love, after all everythings fair in love and panem." The audience nods solemnly. "Yeah right, Caesar nothing's fair in Panem! Have you seen the way this country is run! ALL my siblings have been killed in these games! My mother died of starvation and my father killed himself, I am alone and I have to put on a brave face? Because what will happen to me if I don't! NOTHING! There is no point being depressed but remember this, a girl who is happy and smiling on the outside is crying on the inside, and when you cry it doesn't mean your weak it just means you have been strong for to long. So watch me cry Panem because its your fault, watch me cry because I'm strong." I am taken aback and all of a sudden the power goes of the only thing left on is the screen showing the games, the power comes back on and Lewis is the only one on the sofa. I am shocked and so is Lewis I try to carry on the interview but I am almost shell shocked.

* * *

"Kaleb, you are Chicago's older brother yes?" I asked

"Yeah" he grunted, I continue

"So, from one to ten how much are you missing her"

"11" he said and chuckled slightly with the audience, I chortle good heartedly.

* * *

A kind elderly lady walked on stage, holding baby Amie in her arms with Talia, Jess and Mandy toddling in front of them, Talia joins them and tries to jump onto the hanging sofa, I get up, lift them up and place them gently on the seat. I almost tear up, they look so much like their sister. I adress the lady, Mrs Leaf "So after Amarie revealed her father's dark nature in her interview you became their guardian?" "Yes, I was Amarie's english teacher at school, she told me that I was her favourite teacher the day before she was reaped." The crowd awww'd.

* * *

"So your Brock's father..." I say disgustedly as the drunken man drawls on about how his son is a useless peice of dirt. I dismiss him early as all he does is retch ask for money and complain at how much money it has taken out of his drinking fund to have Brock in his house.

* * *

I smile at the four girls sitting on the hanging sofa, Freya's friends, Bron, Poppy, Eastr and Tanny. "So your all at the orphanage with Freya?" "Yeah we share a room" Tanny says shyly. "Your letters were simply heart-warming girls." They giggle and there eyes fill with tears. "Bron, do you think that Freya can make it home?" Bron looks determined "Yus, if she doesn't I will bring her back to life and kill her." The crowd laughs but she looks deadly serious. "Eastr are you proud of Freya for making it so far?" "Relieved, I'm relieved, she can do this." I smile at her, "and finally, Poppy if you had one wish would you use it to make sure Freya wins?" "No" she replies, shock fills the room "I would use it so that she would of never got reaped" The crowd laughs.

* * *

**:O Ret! Dun... dun... dun! :L Amarie's family is safe from her horrible father and Brock's father is just horrible. - woah! that was weird what I just said... anyway SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER, not quite sure what it will be like AT ALL but it will have at least two deaths :)**


	21. Crayons are for more than drawings

**Heyy! Sorry it took much longer to update than in the last two chapters but I have been down at the beach with my family one day and then my friends the next, and well yesterday I had sun stroke from lounging on a lilo in the sea with my friends for WAY to long XD ANYWAY sorry that this is a short chapter but I thought it was a good ending :) Again I'm sorry for any deaths in this chapter but remember only one tribute can survive.**

* * *

Avalon Manson's (District 7) POV:  
I sit in the sandcastle shivering, not only do I feel extremley vulnerable in this castle but I just killed someone I can't believe it. I curl up in a ball and go to sleep. Hazel haunts my dreams and for some reason so does Ret, I shiver in the cold night air. My heart races and my eyes fly open and Lucifer, Sparkle, Torturon, Codelia, Jason, Evander, David, Hazel, Peter, Allhen, Omega, Nathan and Karma are standing in my sand castle. "You killed us Avalon, its your fault!" Karma says harshly. "No no I didn't except Hazel!" "Yes you did! You reaped us! See and you killed us all!" Sparkle said stepping forward she gestured to a cloud that had just formed, then she showed me viciously reaping them and laughing with each one then she showed me ruthlessly killing them all. I sob and pinch myself trying to wake myself up from this dream, thats when I realise this isn't a dream "Now we will make you pay" Torturon says stepping forward, a spear appears in his hand and suddenly they are all equipped with weapons. I writhe in pain as they thrust there weapons at me. Why isn't this killing me! I scream and run out of my sandcastle, I fall into the sand and curl into a ball, rocking backwards and forwards, wishing for death to come, Sephiria comes out holding a huge red crayon, the temperature suddenly rises and the sudden heat creates a heat wave, the crayon looks like fire in Sephiria's hands, I scream again as the dead tributes scar my body with their weapons, I look at my bare skin where Jason had just left dragged a sword up and there is no blood or cut, I scream again and throw my hands over my ears and rock backwards and forwards, Sephiria approaches me with a sympathetic look on her face as she looks down at me, she glides right through Hazel's body, it turns into smoke then reforms, Sephiria draws a circle around me and then the ground beneath me dissapears, sand slides beneath me and I fall down into a hole, sand falls on top of me and my breathing slows down and I struggle, I then realise, I'm going to die, I close my eyes and curl up in a peaceful way, well as peaceful as you can be when your dying. Metal claws grope through the sand and grab my limp form, I am brought into the hovercraft and I here my cannon, the world goes black.

Sephiria Raven's (District 11) POV:

An acid crayon, intresting, I go back into my sandcastle to make a plan, a dark figure sneaks through the beach to the small pool of drinking water that is on the beach with a pack on there back, I sneak out and draw a circle around a sand castle and it caves in and the sand and the contents of the castle fall down into a hole, again the hovercraft grabs a limp body and a cannon goes off. I hear a yell of anger.

Chicago Eastlyn's (District 8) POV:

I yell in anger and run over to the heap of sand that was my sandcastle, that was my ally. I pick up a bow that was left from the feast and swing the sheath of arrows on my back, the black ebony bow feels natural in my hands though I have barely used a bow twice, I retrieve an arrow and place it into the elasticated string, and pull it back, the arrow grazes my cheek as it leaves the bow, it hits right on target and the dark figure that killed Drax falls to the ground and blood spurts out of the wound I had just made, I tumble to the floor in a mix of grief and shock, but still no cannon goes off, a whistling sound comes through the air and a crayon thuds onto my chest and makes a large red dot, pain surges through me, and blood spurts out of my chest, then a cannon goes off, I wish it was mine. Pain twists through me and I stumble up and seize the crayon out of the hole in my chest, more blood gushes out and tears stream quickly down my face the crayon spins through the air again and enters another castle.

Felicity Electricity's (District 5) POV:

Another cannon booms through the arena and I hear a whistling sound, strangely a crayon peirces through the wall of my sandcastle leaving a large hole in the wall, it collides with my arm and leaves a burning mark in my arm, to my disgust and horror I can see into my flesh, the raw flesh stings in the night air, I wonder what is inside that crayon? Anyway I grab my pack and take out the bottle of burn medicine and a bandage and pour a bit of burn medicine on, my wound stings even more and I can't see anything except bright light in front of my eyes. The light fades and I look at the bottle I just used, its the amber liquid that we use back in 5 to blow things up with wire and the liquid I used to kill Evander and Sparkle, tears jerk in my eyes at that thought and I realise just how bad this situation is, I have been wounded by some unknown substance in a crayon/weapon and I have spilt explosion liquid on it, I have no idea whats going to happen to me.

* * *

**dun dun dun. Whats gonna happen to Felicity! Also I am sooo sorry to everyones who's tributes died, I know I said it once but I have said it again cos I feel sooo bad! :( don't blame me blame the hat that I pick names out of... anywho**

**Remaining Tributes:**

**Felicity Electricity- District 5**

**Amarie Nicot- District 9**

**Brock Steele- District 10**

**Freya Egg- District 10**

**Dead Tributes:**

**Lucifer Claws (1)**

**Sparkle Gem (1)**

**Torturon Haimes (2)**

**Codelia Night (2)**

**Mavory Warge (3)**

**Ashlyn Cable (3)**

**Jason Dinbone (4)**

**Alexandra Marion (4)**

**Evander Ebrithil (5)**

**David Silver (6)**

**Hazel Nicolette Murphy (6)**

**Peter Johnston (7)**

**Avalon Manson (7)  
**

**Drax Drayden (8)**

**Chicago Eastlyn (8)**

**Allhen West (9)**

**Omega Brightly (11)**

**Sephiria Raven (11)**

**Nathan Coal (12)**

**Karma Lowley (12)**

**Alliances:**

**Amarie Nicot (9)**

**Brock Steele (10)**

**Freya Egg (10)**

**Injured Tributes;**

**Felicity Electricity **

**REVIEW KIDS! ;)**


	22. Arena Day Finish: The Victor

**Hey guys this is the final chapter :'( I am actually so sad, anyway I will stop now so you can find out who the victor is.**

* * *

Felicity Electricity's (District 5) POV:

I lie in my sand castle, I am to weak to move, the wound makes me weak, I can barely walk but if I can just outlive the others then I will go home and be fixed up by the capitol, but do I really want to? I don't want to ship off kids to the games when the odds are so against them, but I don't want to die this way, maybe I can convince Penelope and Jamiun to mentor every year and I won't have to. Yes thats my plan. I have to win and convince the mentors to not make me mentor. I curl up in the side of the sand castle and wait for the final cannon that hopefully will announce me victor. The waves roar and crash loudly and I cuddle up in my overlarge jacket and stroke the strange netting on top of my pack its something of a comfort to have my palms tickle vaguely from the movement beneath them, just like back home when I would help at the avalanche and I would rest my hands on top of the metal surfaces of working machines. I slip into a dreamland, I am skipping on pink candyfloss clouds and spinning on jewel green grass, then Michael Switch joins me holding a picnic basket, he sets down a gingham blanket and we sit down he opens the basket and fishes around in there for something specific, he picks out the thing and then shows it to me, its a peice of paper that says 'Felicity Electricity' in careful handwriting, I look at him in confusion, he scoots closer to me and brushes an idle strand of hair away and whispers into my ear "May the odds be ever in your favour." The jewel green grass dies beneath my palms and the candyfloss clouds turn into dark storm clouds. A loud crash of waves wakes me and I pant loudly, my sandcastle completley crumbles into rubble as a wave crashes over it, I grab my pack and try to run away from the wave, I see the other three tributes dark figures running away in the distance. The wave is hot on my heels and it crashes over my head, my scream turns into mere bubbles with the water over my head, but again I can breathe through the water, this can only mean one thing, another change in the arena. The water clears and we are back in the old arena, then all of a sudden the colour drains out of it, turning it into mundane greys, whites and blacks, I shiver and zip up my jacket as if it will protect me from the coldness of the world. I pull the pack higher on my shoulders and trek around searching for a place to set up camp.

Amarie Nicot's (District 9) POV:

We are back in the old arena and we are sat in a triangle sharing our supplies, I hand out some food and then zip up my pack again, lodging it onto my back, we all shake hands and then Brock runs off alone clutching his sword. I look up at Freya and I hug her tall frame, she wraps her arms around me and tears fill my eyes, I reluctantly walk away and so does she, I hate being alone again, I trundle through the woods and climb up a tree. I settle on a thick branch and drift into sleep.

I wake up looking into the amber eyes of a giant fox!? "RAWR-WOW" the creature makes the sound again "RAWR-WOW!" it opens it wide jaws and I am greeted by a set of sharp teeth. I prepare to jump from the tree and I just about manage to escape, I run into a clearing that is grey and black except for the pure white unicorn that is standing innocently right in the middle, its horn is extremley long and I run over to it in a kind of daze, I stroke its mane and it bats its eyes at me, its head bows and the long horn rests on the crown of my head, the unicorn disapears and the clearing changes, the trees have colour again and snow is falling its settled on the floor, I look down at what I'm wearing, red shoes with buckles and a cream dress with flowers on and a small red cardigan with my hair in two plaits at the side of my face, Mandy walks into the clearing holding Baby Amie in her arms, she coes and her tiny fist appears out of the blankets, Jess and Talia run in as well and I run over, I pick them up and kiss their cheeks, wait how is this possible? I ignore the rational part of my head and enjoy the time with my siblings, we start to play hide and seek and I cover my eyes and start to count, when I open my eyes again I am looking into the unicorns eyes again, I back away from the unicorn stroking it one last time and then a door shudders down into the clearing its beautiful, a creamy white colour with slight chips where you can see the metal beneath and an arch stretches over with a bird cage hanging in the middle, the door and the birdcage each have a key hole on and I am eager to set the pure white dove free, attatched to its leg is a scroll tied with magenta velvet. This door is the only colour in the clearing and perhaps the arena, well a part from the tributes of course. Storm clouds appear through the tree canopy and the rain starts except its not water its keys! I scramble around wildly trying to find the right keys, one is small and has a dove on the top part of the key and and I take this to be the birdcage one, I climb up the arch and unlock the birdcage, the dove flies out and perches on my shoulder, I untie the scroll and read through it, all it says on it is 'curiosity is a burden.' I huff in anger but continue the search for the key for the door I search and search but I can't find any key, I walk to the back of the door and it is simply the back of the door no clue to wear it could lead which makes me even more curious, some kind of portal!? I find a key that matches the door exactly in colour, I pick it up and slot it into the key hole, I open the door slowly in anticipation and once its swung wide open all I see is... the other side of the clearing, anger floods me and I go through the door to see if it changes then but it doesn't I wasted time on an empty doorway, then suddenly a huge red hammer flies towards me, I fall to the ground and to top it off the foxosaur has just come into the clearing...

Freya Egg's (District 10) POV:

I look up anxiously when a sound rumbles through the arena "RAWR-WOW!" a huge fox with dinosaur feet and arms runs into the clearing where I am hiding underneath a bush, I gasp, its a foxosaur! It locks eyes with me and I wriggle out of the bush and run, I get to a clearing in the woods and I'm panting "RAWR-WOW!" then a broad figure sprints into the clearing with a sword. Brock.

Felicity Electricity's (District 5) POV:

Two cannons have gone off now meaning that I am in the final two but unfortunatley I'm not in the position to move let alone fight right now, a tear slides down my face, its very unlikely that I'll make it home. I cradle my arm and try to avoid looking at the wound on it, I am lying in a log formation, then suddenly a very loud, very strong gust of wind come towards me and I am stuck rolling uncontrollably as the wind pushes me and I know what's going to happen, the game-makers are driving us together they want a good final day in the arena. I grab the knife from my belt loop and reluctantly get up and I face my opponent, the distict 10 female, Freya Egg, she has a sad look on her face and a knife in her hand, my arm throbs and I fall to the floor in pain, Freya walks over her knife poised in her hand, but it drops limply in her hand, she shakes her head, "I can't do it. I don't want to win this way, I don't want to kill willingly, kill me" she said in a defeated voice. I withdraw my wire and the explosive wire liquid, she sits obediently and crosses her legs as I make a circle of wire around her, I uncork the liqiud and instead of applying it to the wire I tip the contents of the bottle onto my wound, pain sears my arm.

Freya Egg's (District 10) POV:

Her cannon booms, I'm the victor. I'm the victor! Oh my god, I'm going home, I'm tired and scarred but somehow I think that I can forget the games, nothing absolutley terrible has happened to me, the death of my allies has not sunk in yet though, I'm to shocked, the only thoughts that can register right now is the hovercraft coming towards me, Claudius Templesmith's voice announces me victor and my friends back in District 10, back home.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for your tributes, I hope you enjoyed this story :'( So what do you think of Freya as the Victor? I'm sorry to iloverueforever, MissDizzyD and AlexVandy22 for your tributes death, the sequel should be up soon and I have another SYOT up, its called 'The 300th Hunger Games: Animal Qualities' Please send me a tribute xxxx **

**much love and goodbye- **

**DizzyPotter xx**


	23. Returning Home

**I tricked you! Well not really theres just this last chapter. Now it really is finished.**

* * *

**Third Person**

~_the morning she gets back to district 10~_

Freya's stylist, Sose stood behind her, taking her newly freed locks of hair, when she got out of the arena her dreadlocks had been taken out, she had had them in since she was 7 and a fair amount of hair had fallen out as it would have naturally over time it they had not been in dreadlocks, now her hair is silky and subtly curly. Freya squirmed in her seat excitedly, happy that she could finally leave the Capitol and leave the horrors of her past behind her, not completley though. The capitol had also given Freya a slight, undectable face lift, that has stopped her eyes looking sunken into her face, Freya had almost been stripped of the things that made her her but she didn't care, for once she felt pretty, she didn't realise that she had been as before, but Freya saw it as a fresh start. Sose tied back her hair in a simple way and plaited a part of the side fringe that her prep team had cut after she left the capitol and clipped it back, then Freya's prep team came in to take over as Sose went over to get her outfit and find out if the victors train had arrived yet. Her prep team painted her carefully manicured nails a pale lilac colour and then did her make-up a simple look, foundation, pale pink lipgloss, light eyeliner and mascara. Her prep team chattered idly about anything but the games at Freya's mentor, Yvonne's request. Sose comes back with a dress bag, unzipping it she unveils a short light green, strangley purple looking dress and lilac strappy heels, Freya puts them on and looks in the mirror, she looks and feels beautiful, her prep team gushes and Freya hugs Sose and then each member of her prep team. "The trains here" Sose says and she takes Freya there to meet her escort Pippy and also Yvonne. They get on the victors train. Brock's mentor Johnston is already on board, "Congrats" he says "Yes its such an honour" Freya replies sarcastically they chuckle ever so slightly, there all in the same boat now. Pippy turns on the radio and a song called 'Spectrum (Say My Name)' By somebody called Florence and the machine came on. The radio is on loud as Freya opens the window of the train, Yvonne and Johnston at both her sides she flung her victor's crown out the window and it skidded across the train track, the cart behind squashing it. She closed the window in satisfaction and got ready for a normal life. "You can take any clothes you want from the wardrobe of this train! What a treat!" Pippy says cheerily.

Freya got off the train in the late afternoon and is escorted by a swift Pippy who is determined to stick to the schedule and get back to the capitol before dinner. She's not expected back till tommorow but there was no traffic on the train tracks and we got back earlier than expected. She was shown around her new house and her possesions are already on her bed as are four unexpected visitors, "Eastr! Bron! Tanny! Poppy!" Freya exclaimed and they had a giant group hug. "are you going to be ok?" Bron asked her best friend seriously "Somehow I know that I will" Freya said smiling slightly. The pristine house is much more than Freya could of ever hoped for, the fridge stocked with food and the wardrobe full of clothes, the luxuries that Freya has been sadly deprived of. Money that is more than she has ever even heard off before is in a safe at the justice building, and in a sack hidden under her bed and in her purse. The key to Freya's safe is safely under a floor board that Freya loosened to hide things in. The other four girls are in the other rooms on the other side of Freya. Freya's life has taken a turn and whether for the better or worst she is finally safe.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. :D Thank you IWriteStuffWithWordsInIt for your tribute who has become victor! Hope you all enjoyed this please review :'( I'm so sad its over. :( the sequel will be up soonish but my top priority right now is my new SYOT, 'The 300th Hunger Games: Animal Qualities' SEND ME A TRIBUTE GUYS! MWAH!**

**-DizzyPotter xx**


End file.
